The Witch and Shibushen
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Series of crossover one-shots with a Fem!Harry/Black Star/Soul/Kidd pairings, depending on what I write. Number one, Maka purifies the black blood in Tempest's body when they fight at Christmas. Invited into Shibushen's folds, she starts fallng for a certain blue haired meister, and decides Medusa isn't about to win. Am taking requests for this, so review or pm me on it.
1. Black Blood Remix

_**WARNINGS**__**: Not really any fight scenes(becuase authuress can't write them well), Fox Witch/Fem!Harry blood, insanity- sort of- and it's in the anime verse.**_

_**Important background info:**__** No Harry Potter verse magic, barely any characters from Harry Potter present, Chrona does not exsist as Fem!Harry(Tempest) takes her place. Potter's are alive, no Voldie, an, as this is in the anime, no Eibon. Diverges from canon a bit, but is on spot for the major parts.**_

_**Disclaimor on profile.**_

_**Please review, and you can submit requests for this, as it'll be a series of Soul Eater/Harry Potter crossovers, but Harry remains Female and I- for some odd reason- can't seem to write slash even though I read it.**_

She blinked, shifting uncomfortably as she looked at the people before her. If you told her a few days ago that she'd be standing on a basket ball court with Shibushen students, she'd probably have killed you on the spot just for the absurdity of it- but here she was…

Tempest Potter didn't really know much about her birth family. All Medusa had told her, when she was old enough to understand, was that her weapon and meister parents had abandoned her upon learning of her witch abilities. Medusa had never been a good parent to her either, considering placing the black blood in her body and basically training her to kill without remorse and use her witch powers- which surprisingly weren't driving her insane- for evil.

Tempest would admit she was exceedingly happy her first friend, Maka Albarn of whom had dragged brought her here, had purified her black blood, otherwise she'd still be thirty feet below a wall of pure insanity. Shinigami-sama, upon her helping pull Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti from the rubble and healing them the best she could with her Fox Witch abilities, aloud her to join Shibushen, on Maka's team.

Maka and the other girls- who for some strange reason took an instant liking to her- had proceeded to spend loads of money buying her an apartment and a new wardrobe. Today consisted f a pair of camo cargo's a quarter length olive green hoodie top that showed her stomach. Her black hair was a pony tail that ended at her shoulders. Her emerald eyes were looking around in slight interest, and her bangs nearly his the lightning bolt scar on her forehead.

She forced a smile, despite feeling out of place, even as the group welcomed her into the fold whole heartedly. "So, are we gonna play, or what?" She questioned.

Teams were pretty cut throat. Tsubaki, Kidd, Tempest and Patti versus Liz, Soul and Black Star.

Black Star nodded with a pumped fist, though disappointed he couldn't get Maka to play. She'd already brained him twice with her book. "Yosh!" He cheered, taking off his cap and shoving it on the black haired witch's head. "You can be the captain for your team, Tempest!" He announced, "And I'll be captain for us!"

"E-Eh? But…" She sighed and shook her head, shrugging and deciding to go with it.

"You know, we should make this interesting…" Soul said, hand on his chin. "Loosing captain should have to do something for the winning captain."

Kid chuckled "Much agreed, how about the loser has to do one thing the winner says."

Tempest took one look at Black Star's calculating face and took the hat off, shoving it at Kidd. "You know, you can be captain! I don't know enough about basket ball to be one!"

"It's not symmetrical!" Kidd wailed, "I don't want to wear it-"

"Then don't! But your still captain!" She shouted, chunking the hat back at Black Star, re din the face from yelling and embarrassment.

"She's certainly starting to relax." Spirit muttered, leaning down to rest his arms on the bench beside Stein and Marie.

"So it seems. Not enough to let down her Soul Guard, however. I don't think she completely trusts anyone but Soul and Maka." Marie said worriedly, "Oh, this just makes me want to pummel that Medusa! Doing that to a child, hn!" She crossed her arms with a scowl.

Stein and Spirit chuckled at her expression, giving curt nods of agreement.

* * *

"Haha! Kidd lost, Kidd lost!" Patti crowd.

"That means you did too, Patti." Liz said with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"What are you going to make me do, Black Star?" Kidd questioned, eyeing the blunette warily.

Black Star let his eyes flicker to Maka, Kid, then Soul. He shared a look with Tsubaki and Liz before nodding to himself. "You have to take Maka out on a date." He said seriously, "Dinner, movie the whole shebang." He grinned, "She can't turn you down." He held back a satisfied grin when Soul's fingers twitched and Kidd looked slightly scared but slumped and walked- more like dragged himself- over to the blonde bookworm.

Soul left shortly after Kidd explained what was going on to the scythe meister and she agreed for tomorrow.

Tempest tilted her head, "Ano…why did you do that? Doesn't Maka-chan like Soul-kun? Not Kidd-san?" She questioned. Her expression was confused, but cute enough it made Kidd and Black Star- Maka was off dealing with her upset father- flush slightly.

Tsubaki giggled, "That's true, but Soul won't admit it, so we all thought we'd make him jealous. If we do that, he might finally admit it."

Tempest tapped her chin and shook her head. "I don't think that'll work, but I don't know much about the relationships. Closest I've been to a man is Free, and that was in training." She shrugged.

"While he was hot and sweaty-" Black Blood- well, she called her B for short- said, popping out of her shoulder. Her fist slammed upwards, eyes closing in annoyance.

"Keep your trap shut, Blood. I'm still pissed at you."

The little demon rubbed her chin, "Mou, so rude. I'm not coming out till you learn some manners."

"Go to hell." She answered, scowling at the ground as she folded her arms. The little bitch had flipped Maka's skirt that morning, and it'd annoyed the hell out of Tempest. She didn't like perverts, and she didn't want one attached to her. She paused, "Do…any of you know a good coffee place?" She asked uncertainly. This was the first time she'd been alone with them since she'd pulled them free of debris. She was still nervous. What is someone- not necessarily them, because they would have done something by now- attacked her for being a witch?

Black Star blinked, "Yea, know a good one not far from here. Why?"

"I don't get it very often, but I'm a bit of a coffee-holic." She said shyly.

Liz shrugged, "Well, have fun with that." She said, dragging Kidd, Patti and Tsubaki off, muttering about heading to the spa.

Tempest shifted uncomfortably on her feet, wishing she was back in her old room in the dark with some candles and alone and safe. Black Star studied her for a moment before sighing with a small smile, patting her one the head even though she was only five inches shorter than the seventeen year old. "Come on, I bet you'll love it." He said, leading her towards a street.

Marie let her eyes follow the pair in interest. She grinned to herself, that was going ot be interesting, perhaps she could aid…

Stein and Spirit backed away slowly at her mad cackle.

* * *

"_Tell me who you are?" The black haired eight year old looked up at the woman, unnerved by her snake like features but not showing any of it._

"_I'm Tempest Potter, Demon Fox Witch. I'm the down fall of the Shinigami."_

"_Good." The Snake Witch purred, petting black locks. "Now, why don't you go collect some souls?"_

_A terrifying smile filled the eight year olds face. "Of course…mother." The grin remained in place as she went out towards the town, planning to get as many souls as she could before sunrise. Blood would be spilt. Her grin widened._

Green eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling above her with a far away look. She'd slaughtered that entire town that night…even a few kids, four of them…

Tempest turned over and buried her face in her pillows. She had so much to make up for, so much she couldn't make up for. Maybe she wasn't supposed to. Witches were bad right? They were all mad by cause of magic, right? So then, why did Shinigami-sama not kill her and be done with it? There had to be some weapon out there who needed a witches soul, after all.

Blood materialized and draped himself over his host as she cried into her bedding, remembering the faces of the people she killed. Blood, despite not showing it sometimes, cared for her partner. She hated seeing the witch like this. She promised herself and her partner silently that the next time they met Medusa, they'd give her a piece of their mind.

* * *

Soul paused, "Hey…where's Tempest?" He wondered out loud. They were all, save the scythe's partner and Kidd, supposed to meet at the same café Black Star had shown the witch the day before. It was noon, so she should have been here by now.

Tsubaki frowned as well, "I don't know…Was she ok last night, Black Star?"

"Eh? Fine, I guess. Hard to tell when she barely talks." He answered.

Tsubaki stood up, biting her bottom lip, "I'm going to check her apartment, maybe she forgot." She said. The others shared a look and shrugged, following the ninja out of the café and down the street.

When they arrived and no one answered the door, Liz materialized a key from now where, "Don't ask, it's none of your concern." She said smoothly, unlocking the door without any further ado. "Tempest? Tempest are you home-aw…how cute!" She cooed.

Tempest was curled up on her couch, wearing a dark blue sundress with no sleeves. Her hair was played around her as her head rested on her arm, book dangling from her fingertips, teetering on her leg as it debated whether to fall off or not.

Tsubaki chuckled under her breathe, "Adorable…"

Soul rolled his eyes, strolling forwards and bending down in front of her, gently shaking her shoulder, "Tempest…? Tempest, it's time to get up."

The black haired girl jerked when she saw his face so close, gold energy knocking him onto his back in her shock. "Sorry!" She managed, looking incredibly sheepish, "I didn't mean to…" She had to remind herself she wasn't with Medusa, that she wasn't about to be punished for loosing control or being late.

Soul blinked, waving it off as he sat up. "It's fine." He managed, mind reeling a bit in shock. That was the first time he'd seen her use her magic. Every time they'd fought, she'd only used her meister abilities, and he hadn't been present when she healed the others. He squinted at her, noting the bags under her eyes. "Didn't sleep well?"

She flushed, "N-No…" She blinked, rubbing at her eyes for a minute before standing up and stretching. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" She asked quietly, head tilting.

Black Star flushed lightly, almost unnoticeably. He couldn't help it! She was so adorable, and on top of that, his seventeen year old body decided it had to react to everything the sixteen year old girl did. It was incredibly annoying, but he couldn't seem to care. Not like anyone would notice, he had plenty of self control down south. "The café, remember?"

She looked at the time and squeaked, "Sorry! I couldn't sleep, so I decided to read and I must have dozed off." She said.

Liz waved a hand, "That's fine! Now come on, let's get back to the café, I want a cappuccino."

Tempest nodded, slipping on a pair of ankle high boots and trailing behind the group, not bothering to lock the door. The complex she lived in was full of meisters and weapons, no one would be stupid enough to break into an apartment, not when a meister could easily beat them into submission.

Black Star frowned, falling behind, "You alright?"

She looked up at him and shrugged. "As alright as one can be, fearing someone with a grudge is going to attack me." She answered, eyes returning to watching where she was going.

He snorted, "No ones going to mess with you. Shinigami-sama made an announcement at Shibushen that you were an ally, besides," He grinned, "We're the best teams he's got aside from the Death Scythes, after seeing you with us, I don't think anyone will trying anything."

She shrugged again, falling silent. Her mind flew back to her thoughts last night- why was she here?

"Hey, Tempest, is Shinigami-sama enrolling you in Shibushen?" Liz questioned once they'd reached the café, grabbing a circular booth large enough for all of them.

"Hai, I'll be starting tomorrow. He waited the week for, as he said, me to settle." She answered quietly.

"Oi! Fred quiet doing that! That's my hair!"

Tempest froze in her seat, eyes jerking up to the counter to rest on the weapon and meister at the register. Two tall lanky red heads with blue eyes and plenty of freckles. She whipped her head back around and clutched her ceramic cup tightly. What the hell were they doing here? Not good. Not good at all!

Fred Weasley stiffened, feeling a familiar soul wave length come across his senses. He glanced around, eyes landing on a group of teenagers- more specifically, the black haired teen sitting on the outside of one side of the round booth. "George, is that…?"

"Looks like. What's she doing here?" He whispered.

"Let's find out. If she's still working for Medusa…" Fred slowly walked towards the table, watching the teen get more and more tense with each of the Meister's foot steps.

"Tempest? Hey what's wrong?" He heard a black haired teen, a weapon by her soul, ask. His target didn't respond, knuckles going white over her mug.

"Tempest Potter. Exactly what are you doing in Death City?" He drawled, blue eyes staring at her curiously, body ready in case she attacked.

She slowly turned to face him, caution scrawled all over her face. "Getting away." She answered meekly. "What are you ding here? You two were stationed in Britain…"

"Giving a report to Shinigami-sama before we head back in an hour, George's a Death Scythe now." He answered. He leaned down, face close to hers. "You still working for Medusa? Because if you are, as much as I hate to say it…"

She pushed herself back a bit, leaning backwards into the shoulder of the bluenette behind her that was watching with a guarded expression. "Iie. I'm not, I got out."

He pulled back, sensing no lie. The girl never had been great at that, lying an all. "Good! So, how ya been?"

"Who the hell are you?" A white haired male questioned, glaring at him with red eyes.

"Fred Weasley. This is my partner and Death Scythe, George Weasley, my twin brother." He said nonchalantly. "We had quiet a few run ins with this little menace. Caught her once, got to know her a bit before that bitch broke her out and took her back over." He said.

"Medusa?" One of the blondes questioned. "Our friend Maka purified the black blood." She said uncertainly, watching the two red heads.

"Ah, well that's good!" He said cheerfully, "Keep her safe, will ya?" Mussing up her hair with a smile, "We only knew each other for a few weeks, but she's a cute little thing." With that he turned, "Come on, Forge, we better get going, Mum will kill us if we aren't home in time for Sunday Dinner."

Tempest watched the two leave, body relaxing when they were out of sight. She absently rubbed her hip, where a scar resided from a nasty cut they'd managed to give her before she'd been given the black blood at age eleven. "Bad history with them?" She looked up at Soul, who'd spoken.

"…Not really, just a strange one. We went from trying to murder each other to friends to me trying to kill them in under three weeks." She said, looking down at her coffee, not feeling up to being around people all of a sudden. She didn't like where the conversation was-

"Ne, Tempest…what did you used to do for Medusa?" Patti asked curiously. All eyes fell on the black haired witch as she stiffened.

Tempest stood brambly from her seat, ignoring her coffee as it spilt on the table and floor. "I don't think any of you want to know." She said lowly, eyes hidden by her bangs. "And you certainly don't have the right to ask." She turned and left, soul sending out waves of anger and pain.

Patti shrunk on herself, "I just thought…" She'd just wanted to help. Tempest always seemed so withdrawn, so maybe if she talked about it all, she'd feel better… Her sister put a hand on her head in comfort and nodded, understanding.

* * *

"You what?" Maka shouted, fists balled at her sides. "Are you- are you stupid? Think about what you asked! Medusa's a horrible, foul being and you asked what she did for the bitch?" She nearly shrieked.

Several pairs of eyes stared at the angry blonde, "You know, don't you Maka?" Tsubaki said quietly. Though it was posed as a question, it wasn't.

"Only a little…but what I saw was enough." She answered, "I'm gonna go look for her, she didn't answer her apartment phone when I called." She said.

Soul nodded, "I'll help."

"I will too, I don't trust those two red heads from earlier." Black Star added.

The entire group soon nodded, heading off in different directions to find the witch that had, in a few days, become part of their little weird and odd family.

* * *

"T-Tempest! Wait!" Maka cried, managing to catch the sleeve of the trench coat the Fox Witch had on as the temperature steadily dropped as night fall came. "Where are you going?" She panted out.

Green eyes looked down at her bent over form. "I'm leaving." She said simply.

"Why?" Darker green eyes were flashing concern, "Not back to Medusa?"

"No, not back to her." She said, "Maka…I've done things. Horrible things- I shouldn't be here, I don't belong in Death City. I'm a witch, my soul should already have been taken and used to form a Death Scythe." She looked away, "I don't fit here, not around all of you, who haven't seen or done the things I have, people who can't understand, people who are so much more innocent than me."

"But, Tempest…we like having you here, everyone does. Your not like other witches, your good. Your sweet and funny and your kind and you wouldn't hurt anybody without a good reason." Maka said firmly. "So what if you've done some bad things? Shinigami-sama once said he'd done horrible things too, but he still works with us to help protect people."

Tempest let herself smile at the blonde, "Perhaps, but I am no god."

"Come back. You'll make me cry, and Tsubaki too. Patti's already upset she hurt you, she didn't want to- she wanted to help." Maka said quietly, "Everyone's out looking for you- we want you to stay."

Tempest bit her bottom lip. "Alright…" She said, "Alright." She paused though, meeting Maka's eyes, "But I have to warn you, even though I've already told Shinigami-sama. Medusa wants Stein. If she can find a way, she'll get him, too."

* * *

Fingers tugged at her dress a little consciously. Dressed in a Japanese kimono of black and gold, stopping near her knees with short sleeves, a pair of black boots with white laces to her mid-shin. Tsubaki had claimed it made her look cute while still being something she could fight in. But having everyone stare at her was a little unnerving.

"Class, I'm sure you recognize Miss Potter from Shinigami-sama's announcement about her joining Shibushen and supplying us with valuable Intel." Stein announced, "She's been assigned to Squad One. Please, treat her as you would any other student, as that's what she is now."

Stein moved on to explain about today's lesson, resonating with your teams. He took them out back into the small forest behind the school and set them to work, keeping his eye glued to Squad One(The Soul Eater gang plus Tempest.)

"I think it'd be a good idea to feel Tempest when she resonates before we try it." Kidd announced, "Only Maka and Soul have, she's the only one that hasn't resonated around all of us."

"I can do that." She told them. "Blood." Her palm split open on it's own accord, black blood spilling from the wound until it solidified, becoming her weapon(exactly like Chrona's, duh) and her palm healed. "Tamashi no Kyomei." She muttered.

Her soul enlarged, encasing her body. It was gold colored, a set of ears and a bushy tail on it's form as little swirls of black moved around her.

Maka hummed, "Well, it looks ten times brighter than when we fought." She said.

"Thanks to you, blondie!" Blood announced where they could all hear. "You purified me, which made Tempest's wave length stronger and cleaner. I think it still washing out of her head, but once that happens she'll reflect her Witch Soul more clearly."

Tempest blinked, unsure what her weapon meant, "Eh?"

"Baka." Blood insulted, "You're the Fox Witch, foxes are fun loving, mischievous and get in to trouble all the time." She explained, "Therefore, once your mind gets back on track completely and your open up some, you'll be like any other meister here- as upbeat as the rest of them."

She blinked but merely shrugged. What happened, happened. And honestly, she'd rather just open up to the group and get it over with. They accepted her, so she could trust them. She ended her resonance, keeping Blood out for now, leaning the female weapon against her shoulder.

"Well, let's give it a shot!" Black Star shouted, pumping his fist in excitement.

"Tamashi no Kyomei." Four sets of mouths said at once. Three souls connected, enlarging to cover three meisters in blue energy.

Black Star opened his eyes, meeting bright green filled with hesitance. "Come on, Tempest, we can't complete the circle without ya."

She smiled a small one, tentatively reach her soul out before eagerly adding it to the swirling energy when the other three smiled welcomingly at her. The energy tinged lightly with gold, barely visible. They shared proud looks for getting it on the first try.

Stein shifted his glasses, exhaling a puff of smoke, "How interesting…" She grinned to himself, proud of his students, before turning to check on the other squads.

* * *

"Tempest-chan," Shinigami started, "Do you know anything about Arachne the Spider Witch, anything more recent than Medusa?"

Tempest was still keeping herself away from the blonde haired woman turned child. She had Black Star on her right and Maka on her left, which made her feel much safer, didn't keep her from feeling as if the woman would find a way to tear her apart for betraying her. "Only that she has a machine that makes you loose your inhibitions."

"Oh? And how did you learn this?"

She flushed, looking away. "On your side or not, I'm still a witch and have attend the council meetings." She said. "Eureka the Frog Witch mentioned it."

"I see. Well, go on, and rest. And remember to take the Insanity reducers in the morning before you head out." He ordered, watching the team leave.

Spirit glared down at the tiny witch, annoyed she was possessing a child's body, preventing him from flaying her. "Listen and listen good, Medusa. Keep your magic to yourself. Don't you dare try anything with Tempest." He warned, back of his mind wondering if Tempest had been right and Stein's recent disappearance had something to do with Medusa.

Medusa's lip curled, "Hn. I don't want anything to do with such a failure, I've told you this once before. Good luck killing my sister, I hope you succeed- she's an annoyance." With that, Medusa was allowed to walk out of Death City unharmed.

* * *

Black Star reached out a hand, letting wrap around Tempest's upper arm lightly. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly as they fell into position, sitting down to wait for the signal.

"No." She answered. She broke his hold on her arm and turned to Maka, "Maka, Soul…" She looked behind her off in the distance. "I don't like this."

Maka nodded, "Ne, do you think we can make it, Soul, Tempest?"

"If we ran hard." Soul answered, "And didn't get ourselves killed."

"I bet Marie-sensei is already headed there." Tempest added in.

"What are you three talking about?" Kidd questioned, frowning.

"Medusa has Stein-sensei, Marie-sensei loves Stein-sensei, she's gonna go after him despite orders." Tempest answered, "I'm debating whether to go help her or not."

Black Star leaned back, "Do what you want, won't hurt anyone."

Kidd didn't like this conversation but sighed, "I need to move into position. Be careful." He didn't say what to be careful about.

"Black Star? Do you think you can handle this until we get back?" Maka asked, catching Soul as he transformed.

"I'm Black Star! Of course I can." He answered with a snort, leaning forward with a thumbs up. "But watch yourself, Maka. You can't just kill Medusa, not with that kid in the way."

Maka grinned, taking off in the opposite direction of Arachne's fortress. Tempest moved to follow, but a hand caught her wrist and spun her around.

She froze, wide green eyes meeting bright cerulean that were much closer then they usually were. Black Star pulled back with a soft look, "Wanted to do that…just in case."

She flushed, never having that sort of experience with a guy at all, she turned around and muttered something he barely caught before taking off.

"What's the hold up?" Maka asked her.

Tempest didn't meet her eyes, but merely said, "Nothing, let's go!" They had a lot of work to do, and only a short time to do it.

* * *

"We'll be trapped in!" Kidd shouted, staring as the sky around them began to become closed off in a dome.

"Keh, we'll just have to fight our way out then." Black Star answered, stance tensing.

"Not without us you won't!" A shout sounded.

Looking up, they saw two figures free falling. "Talk about adrenaline rush." Soul's voice sounded as the two landed.

"Maka chuckled, "Hehe, I think that's just satisfaction."

Tempest, oddly enough, smiled devilishly, soul radiating caution, power and happiness. "Agreed, I think we're still hyped up on kill Medusa."

"What's up with her?" Liz asked.

"Something about centering herself, I couldn't make all her mumbles out." Maka answered.

Tempest looked back at them, still grinning, "I just remembered the true me, is all. I'm still the one you know, I just remembered how much I love a good brawl." She explained, "Besides that, my magic centered and matured, which means I'm much stronger now."

Black Star grunted, "Let's get this over with." He said. He had things to do that didn't involve a smelly old guy on a power/fear trip.

* * *

She cursed in her head. This was bad, if Maka didn't hurry… As it was, she was beginning to feel exhausted. Kidd and Black Star were out, just like Liz, Patti and Tsubaki. The backlash from Maka's fight with the Kishin kept getting higher and higher, and Tempest had, had to resort to slicing both wrists open to coat her friends in black blood armor and start slowly healing them.

"Maka, you have to hurry!" She shouted. It brought the Kishin's eye on her.

"Oh? So you really are a witch, I had thought as much…" His eyes narrowed, "Too powerful, can't let you live…"

"Leave her alone!" Maka snarled, black blood flowing onto her body. She couldn't cut the Kishin with Demon Hunter, but at least she could protect herself and Tempest by keeping up with him in hand to hand.

* * *

Marie clutched Stein closer as they observed the orb, much like everyone else present. They worried about the teenagers inside, people they still saw as children- at least age wise. Most, by now, knew it was much different.

"I-It's clearing!" Nygus exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

Marie clenched a fist, "Please…"

Spirit grinned, "They're alive!" He crowed.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

She looked over at Black Star, letting the last of the black blood recede into her body. "Hai, I'm fine. Everyone else?"

"All good." Was her answer.

"Ne, Tempest?" Black Star called, sitting up.

She turned back towards him blinking as he was suddenly an inch from her face as his hand tugged her hair out of it's pony tail and rested on the back of her neck. "Love you too." He said quietly, kissing her for the second time that day.

She blinked before smiling into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. So he had heard her earlier.

Several certain team members snickered, "Finally. After three months of pushing those two together." Soul groaned.

Liz let her eye twitch, "That's it, screw this! Soul, your taking Maka out on a date tomorrow, capiche?"

"EH?"


	2. Witch Queen

_**Warnings:**__** Total recreation of Harry Potter verse, elemental witches, male witches, political alliances, underlying romance if you squint. Mentions of adult themes and more poor writing attempts of fight scenes.**_

_**Fem!Harry/Kidd**_

"Enough, Mabaa." The voice was strong, feminine and commanding in it's tone. It rang thought he arena like place easily.

Whispers spread, just loud enough for Death the Kidd to hear them.

'_It's Harriet-sama!_'

'_What is she doing here? She never does anything but protect this dimension!_'

'_The Witch Queen! I've never seen her in person before…_'

'_Why is she stopping the trial? We should get on with killing the Shinigami and the traitors!_'

'_Maybe she wants to watch? Shinigami gave birth to the Kishin, and the Kishin did consume many of our kind, driving some of us insane.'_

"Silence! Harriet-sama is present, so hush your mouths and listen!" A red head exclaimed. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and her skin tan. She was dressed in a slightly revealing outfit. Surprisingly, a blonde male witch stood next to her, dressed in a pair of jeans and no shirt but with a black unbuttoned vest.

A few others appeared, our more witches, two male two female. A blonde, a red head, a brunette and a dark brown almost black haired boy.

In the center was a woman that Kidd had to stare at. She was five foot three with wild, thick black hair in a high pony tail, ending just bellow her bottom. She was dressed in a battle kimono that was three quarter sleeved, tight and from the waist line down was in two flaps to her knees. A pair of stalkings reached mid-thigh and a pair of tan sandals. A katana was strapped to her side.

"Harriet-sama? If I may, why are you dressed for battle?"

Sharp yet kind green eyes flickered the witch who had spoken. "Because I'm going to battle. We have hidden long enough, and I'm willing to believe this Shinigami will indeed try to form a way for us to coexist. I do not know all your names, but the entire group of you are cleared of all charges." She announced. "And as my right as the Queen, I declare witches allies of Shibushen. Gear up, fore tonight we become at war with the clowns and their master."

It was silent before cheers started going up, "Hai!"

_'Maybe I can be a Meister now!'_

_'Hya, and I can meet that cut weapon at Shibushen!'_ The voices said, sounding quiet upbeat for the situation.

"Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco, you'll be leading the forces when we arrive at the moon. I'll be traveling with this lot to Shibushen and I'll be riding with them."

"We can't let you do that alone, Harri. On the off chance…"

"Did I say I'd be alone, Draco? Ron and Hermione will be with me." She said. "No get moving."

"Hai!" Witches vanished in blurs or swirls of energy.

The two that remained with the supposed queen were dressed for battle, though a bit differently. The tall red haired male was dressed in a muscle shirt and a pair of white cargos tapered at the bottom into shoes reminiscent of that manga Black Star liked- Naruto. The girl was in a pair of white hakama that showed her thighs and a black half shirt with a white vest over it. Both had some sort of weapon on their person.

"I am Harriet Potter, Queen of Witches." The black haired girl greeted.

"Exactly how…do you become queen of witches?" Free asked curiously as, with a flick of the brunette's fingers, his cuffs were on the ground and himself free.

"My self and my guards are Elemental Witches, which are considered the royal family. As the strongest, I am Queen. I am Witch of Light. My Second in command Draco is Witch of Darkness. Hermione here is Witch of Water, Ron witch of fire. Ginny is Witch of Lightning, Luna Witch of Air and Neville Witch of Earth." She intoned, flicking her own fingers and a portal appeared. "Hermione, remind me to change the portal key. I believe Mabaa was drunk when she decided on it."

"Of course."

Stepping through, Kidd was greeted with the sight of his father and weapons, Jackie immediately going towards Kim and the two entertainment witches took off. Eureka and Free remained however.

"Father. This is Witch Queen Harriet Potter, and her guards Hermione and Ron." He said swiftly, "This is Shinigami."

"The Witches will join the battle on the Moon as soon as they are organized and battle ready, which should take about an hour, the time it will take for us ourselves to reach the moon." She said, "And please, either call me Harriet or Lady Potter." She said, "It's much easier than the mouthful of Witch Queen Harriet."

* * *

Maka flinched, deflecting an attack that sent her skidding backwards, back flipping over another, landing back to back with Black Star.

"This isn't good." She muttered. She felt Black Star nod behind her, only because they were having to stand so close.

"Cascading Transcendence." As soft as it was spoken, the words echoed on the battle grounds before clowns shrieked as lights made strange designs as they flew around, taking out the insane beings swiftly.

"Terminal Blaze!"

"Dark Water!"

Kidd grinned as he landed next to his friends with Kirikou. "Yo, need a hand?"

"The hell? You actually got a few witches to-"

"Actually…" Kidd grinned a bit further as portals opened, witches marching through in formation before and order was spoken by their Queen.

"Take no mercy on these beings!" She commanded. Witches gave battle cries before attacking, taking down clowns and aiding the Meister and Weapon teams around them. "Fore victory today means a new future tomorrow!"

"…I got them all." Kidd finished, deciding to jump into the frenzy.

* * *

"Shinigami."

Kidd looked up, eyes meeting bright green, "Yes…Harriet?" He asked cautiously, ducking a blow to the head and shooting a clown. Kami he hated these damn things.

"Come, we should attack the Kishin, get your friends, my witches will not allow anyone on our side to be defeated." She said, cutting one in half then sending out another beam of light to take out another few.

"Right! Maka, Black Star, let's go!"

"Let's." The two meisters grunted out, falling into a run with the Shinigami at point, Harriet falling in step next to them, sheathing her blade.

Harriet grunted, "Strong." She muttered, shaking her head lightly. "Maka-san, is there any chance you would be willing to do a chain resonance with me?"

"Would that harm you?" The blonde asked, stopping on the ledge and looking over into the abyss below.

"It shouldn't. I am not nearly as susceptible to the sway of magic like a few of our kind." She answered, tilting her head, "That must be Medusa's daughter…"

Maka set her expression into an odd one, mixed of pain and determination. "Hai, it is. I'll handle her."

With a few muttered words, the chain resonance set up, the group of eight beings connecting their souls smoothly.

* * *

Stein glanced up, seeing the soul even from this distance. It was silver, with angel wings, Sanzu lines, black markings and small trails of light. He smirked, "A perfect resonance between four different people." He said.

Spirit snorted, "Like her mother…" He trailed off, "Let's get back in gear, Stein!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Witch Queen…it's been some time, has it not?"

Harri tilted her head, a light smile on her features. "I suppose. But not long enough."

Stances were taken and three meisters, four weapons, two witches and one kishin leapt into battle.

* * *

Shinigami tilted his head at the scene before him as he stood in the entrance to his school. Witches, meisters, weapons- all talking an laughing, bloody and wounded but happy and triumphant. It was a scene he hadn't seen before, one he didn't think possible. Perhaps it was….but he needed a much stronger tie to assure himself that nothing else could happen to make this sort of balance falter. The bloody history between witches and Shibushen ran too deep to go smoothly forever.

Perhaps…yes, if it worked out like it had with his late wife…

* * *

"You wished to see me, Shinigami-dono?" Harri asked, dismissing the guards that followed her so they could speak privately, arching an eyebrow at Kidd's presence but deciding it didn't all together bother her. She liked the Shinigami, he had spunk and he was indeed trying to make peace instead of war.

"It was believed for a long time our two races would never get along…yet you fought alongside my son, protected his back and the other's backs as they did yours."

"Common goal." She said nonchalantly, "Death the Kidd wishes for peace as much as I do. Besides, Team Spartoi has shown spirit I haven't seen in near a century."

"That they do, that they do. But you have suspicions just like me, do you not?"

"Of course, the history of us is bloody and dark, it will take more than this for everyone to get along perfectly." She answered, "Besides, some of your teams aren't happy we are here, I've seen the looks. The only one's that seem fine with it are the ones we fought alongside. It will take time, I suppose."

"Father, what exactly is it your trying to get at?" Kidd asked, casting patience aside for once.

"Straight to the point then. Son, you have only one Sanzu line to awaken before you will take my place. Lady Potter, you have experience with this, and can ground him should he loose control- because he will at some point, just as all of us Shinigami have."

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Harri questioned, both brows raising in surprise.

"Probably. I was wondering if the two of you would agree to a marriage contract. Shinigami have almost always used them, and aside from that, your wave lengths are compatible, much like Soul-kun and Maka-chan's."

"F-Father…"

"I wouldn't be opposed to it. Strengthens our ties, gives support to each ruler, allows someone of equal strength to balance out the power…" Her eyes landed on Kidd with a small smirk, "Besides, it's been a long time since I've felt an attraction to a man- the last was a tragedy, though we finally killed that man today."

Kidd blanched, "W-Wait a minute, you and Kishin Asura…?"

"A very long time ago, before he fell to his own madness." She explained, "We met in secret, your grandfather initially blamed me for the lose of one of his Meister's, but he figured out correctly that it wasn't any do on my part. Though, that attraction is less than what I felt when we were fighting side by side."

Kidd flushed lightly. He was male, and had noted plenty of things while the group was sweaty and the adrenaline was pumping, and of course he admired how easily she kept control of those under her rule. "I…suppose…it would be a wise decision." He said slowly. The political play was enough for him to go through it. Besides, he was certain that if things didn't work out, they both probably agree to take a lover on the side.

Shinigami clapped, "Excellent!" He said, "You can use these- the rings from your mother and I. You are supposed to wear them non stop until the marriage, where you'll get your own set." He said happily, tossing them eat a plain, silver band. They put it on with a shrug.

"If you'll excuse me, Shinigami-dono, Kidd, I must check with my witches, and ask Kim to aid Hermione and Neville in healing both the witches and Shibushen." She inclined her head as a sign of respect before leaving, walking gracefully from the room.

* * *

"Your what?" Black Star balked, surprised written over his face and to every one of his friends save Liz and Patti who already knew.

"Engaged to the witch queen." He repeated.

"Why?" Maka questioned.

"Political power play." He answered smoothly. "That and an apparent growing attraction." He added after a minute, ton turning thoughtful. He'd taken the girl, both disguised for the time being until a public announcement was made, out on a trial date and both had enjoyed it. Enough so that the Light Witch had kissed him square on the mouth, not that he was complaining.

"Oh good Shinigami, things just have to keep doing this. Why can't we have a normal, boring day?" Soul asked towards the sky.

Liz smirked, "Wouldn't be Shibushen is it was normal or boring."


	3. Cafe de la Soul

_**Warnings:**__** HP verse messed with ages, and time of war ending, as well on the actual war itself. Good!RitaSkeeter, Renamed/Fem!Harry, manga verse, HP magic mentionings but not really used, attempted rape, minor blood, minor violence.**_

_**Fem!Harry/Soul**_

For as long as she'd lived, she seen 'colors.' They were all different, but some the same, and they surrounded different people. But, even if two people had the same color, she could tell which was which. She didn't even have to be anywhere near them- if she wanted to find them, she could. But there was more. She could also calm some one down with just a smile or a simple touch to the shoulder.

She didn't understand it, but because of her calming people down, she couldn't have a normal relationship. Guys couldn't, as Hermione had put it, get it up- or they could, but one touch had it hanging right back down. So she didn't date, simply because she didn't want to be cheated on, nor for the other in the relationship to feel frustrated.

She was fifteen when the war with Voldemort ended. She calmed all his Death Eaters with a wave of tiredness she'd been feeling herself, and her friends and Aurors had gotten rid of them. She did the same to the mad man, and by the end of the last night of Hogwarts, he was no more.

But she was tired of the fame- of the limelight. And her friends understood this, tried to shield her, but they couldn't do much. So Rita Skeeter, who had befriended the teen after finding out about the girls home life and saving her from it, came up with a plan.

Harriet Potter would legally by heritage, blood and law change her name to Nadeshiko Skeeter, which kept up the tradition of Evans flower names. Rita would simply say that Nadeshiko was her niece by her brother who had married a Japanese woman(both died before they had children in the first war), then Nadeshiko would move to Death City, keeping in contact with her 'Aunt'. Simple and clean.

And effective. Albus had false records created, and within a week she was gone, her friends staying in touch under the pretense of knowing her from school, each 'mourning' the death of one Harriet Potter at the hands of a rogue Death Eater.

* * *

"Welcome, what can I get you?" She said, sending a smile towards the group of teens on the other side of the counter. Café Silver was decorated in hues of black, silver, whites and deep blues. It was cozy, and she knew for a fact everyone liked the music that played because a lot of people asked for band names. She ran the place, with a few workers in it- she'd become known as Skeeter simply because for one of her workers from down south, it was easier to say.

"Ah…well, it's our first time, what do you recommend?" A blonde, green eyed girl questioned.

"Well, there's hot chocolate, mocha lattes, cappuccinos, several pies, cakes, and regular food, so order whatever and I'm sure our lovely and totally dorky cook can dish it out to you."

"I heard that, Skeeter!" The southern draw shouted form the kitchen.

"You were meant to, hun." She answered back with a grin, mimicking the woman's accent perfectly before returning to her normal British one.

Muttering to each other, the blonde started ordering for the entire group. Nadeshiko listened and put everything in her register efficiently, not even looking down at it. Her eyes surveyed the group, being drawn towards a rather odd looking male with white hair, red eyes and sharp shark like teeth.

"Well, all together, that's twenty five, miss." She told the blonde girl. They got all their stuff from a Garden they had in one of the rooms Neville had designed for them, so they could afford to be a bit cheaper than most places. She was rich anyway, and lower prices on food plus her getting the ingredients close to free? Well, she was making plenty.

"Seriously?" Another blonde girl asked, dark blue eyes surprised, "That's pretty low, you didn't forget anything did you?"

She smiled at her, repeating what she always said when asked why the price was low, "We home grow everything but the meat, so therefore don't need to ask for that much." She said smoothly, accepting the money and putting it in the register. "Please take a table, and your drinks will be out shortly followed by food."

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

Kirikou asked, looking up from his coffee and newspaper, Fire and Thunder each with empty plates with traces of syrup, about a half glass of milk/orange juice(not together, ew) and both coloring in a coloring book a piece.

"Eh? Kirikou? We didn't know you knew about this place." Soul said, "And you didn't tell us?"

"Honestly? Didn't want Black Star to wreck the place or Kidd to try and rearrange it- Thunder, keep that crayon on the paper, not the table."

The girl blinked before noticing what she'd done on accident and scrubbing it off the table before returning to her coloring.

"So, you come here often?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Every morning. These two love everything on the breakfast menu, and I'm addicted to the coffee." He answered, looking up, "Nade-chan! Can you head my way with some more coffee?" He called.

She looked up, sending another sweet smile in that direction, "Course, hun. The regular?"

"Yea. Just add it to my tab, I'll pay it off on Friday like normal."

A red haired woman with amber colored eyes and pale skin appeared in front of the larger table of Spartoi members. "French toast, dango, two egg and sausage biscuits, eight biscuit and gravy, three plates of bacon, and two glasses of hot green tea, three glasses of milk, one mocha frappe, and a hot chocolate." She said, country accent alerting them she'd been the one in the kitchen. "Better slow down there, sugar, eat to fast and you won't be feeling to great when you start your studies up at Shibushen." She warned, wagging a finger at Black Star.

"Anna Marie, get your scrawny butt back in the kitchen, hun. You got a couple more orders." Nadeshiko chided lightly, handing Kirikou his coffee.

The watched the woman, Anna Marie, roll her eyes with a light smile, sauntering back into the kitchen. Fire tugged on the cloth of the waitress' dress, holding up her picture.

The teen chuckled, "It's very good, Fire. I bet Kirikou-kun will put it on the wall, hm?"

Kirikou chuckled, "Out of room on the fridge, so probably."

She ruffled the girls hair before turning and heading back to the counter, giving a wave to a few customers at other tables as they greeted her.

"Ne, Kirikou, who is she?" Patti asked curiously.

"Nadeshiko Skeeter. Moved here a year ago in a house not too far from yours. Started up Café Silver within a month." He answered, turning the page of his newspaper.

Soul watched her go in interest, before turning back to his meal and listening to the girls talk while Black Star- whom had slowed down only a bit after the cook's light reprimand- and Kidd eating with the manners of a noble.

* * *

"Back again, hun?" Nadeshiko said with a small laugh.

Soul nodded, "Large espresso this time." He said, handing over a few dollars when she requested it, "I didn't get your name last time." He stated.

She tilted her head, "I remember Kirikou-kun telling you. I should be saying that, not you." She countered.

"Soul Eater." He answered smoothly, red eyes flickering around before landing back on her form.

She made a humming sound, passing him a foam cup with a black lid decorated in dark blue with the name of the café in silver. "So, espresso, people usually get those when they have a major study session, a mission or a big test." She said conversationally, leaning on her folded arms. It was early, about six so no one had really came in other than an elderly couple and a few other students.

"Mission." He answered, "Over in London, and we leave in about forty minutes."

"London? Well, that's my homeland." She said, "Better wear some warm clothes, it'll probably be snowing over there."

Ne nodding, making a mental note to grab a jacket when he went back to the apartment. "What brought you to Death City?"

She tilted her head, "Hm, Shinigami must have not made that announcement…I'm a wand waver witch, Soul. Was rather famous for stupid reason and decided to leave. My Aunt helped me send a message to Shinigami, and here I am. Finally living a peaceful life with no creepy stalker, fan boys/girls or paparazzi." She said swiftly.

"Huh. He didn't forget, he just didn't use names." Soul shrugged, not concerned in the least. From the lessons Stein had taught them about these types of witch, they didn't pose a threat. It was actually a bit rare for one to go nuts.

"Higher powers are always so forgetful." She muttered to herself. She shook her head in exasperated amusement.

"Hey, sugar, you gonna stand there flirting with him or are you gonna tend to your other customers?" Anna Marie asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen door.

Nadeshiko looked quiet sheepish when she tilted her head to look behind the white haired scythe. "Uh, I'll talk to you later, alright?" She said.

He nodded, "I'll hold you to it." With that he waltzed out, very aware at the set of green eyes glued to his frame.

Nadeshiko shook her head, "Morning, Kirikou-kun, Fire-chan, Thunder-chan." She said, "What'll it be today?"

"French toast for these two, my regular coffee, milk for the both of them and a plate of eggs, toast and bacon." He answered before smirking slyly, "So, what was all that with Soul?" He asked, handing her some cash, getting his change and stepping to the side so another customer could order.

"Haven't a clue what your on about." She answered. Her blushing face said other wise and Kirikou grinned as he sat down with today's newspaper and handed his partners their crayons and coloring books.

* * *

Rita appeared with a crack in the back of an alley, shaking her hair out of it's bun it'd been in at work. She stepped out onto the street, walking towards her 'niece's café and entering.

Nadeshiko was on break as another worker- Henry Williams, a mocha skinned teen with black hair and azure eyes- did the register. She was sitting at a table with two children of about eight with dark skin, blue eyes and their hair hidden beneath hats. Twins, surely.

Nadeshiko looked up and smiled, "Auntie Rita!" She exclaimed, leaping up and hugging the woman tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favorite niece." Rita answered with a small mischievous smile.

"Your only niece." The black haired teen added, the black locks pulled up into a pony tail to her shoulders for the day.

"Nade-chan? Who's this?"

Rita wiggled her brows, "Oh? Is this your boyfriend?" The woman was secretly desperate for the teen to find someone unaffected by the girls calming affect, someone she could get along with and actually have a relationship with other than friendship.

"Iie! Auntie! This is Kirikou a regular and friend of mine, and these are his partners, twins Thunder and Fire. He's the one I stayed with when the house was aired out when Nev visited and made that pot of healing salve blow up." She answered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "Guys, this is my Aunt Rita Skeeter, a high end reporter and writer from London."

Kirikou chuckled, "the irony, seeing as you hate reporters."

She grunted at him, eyes rolling towards the ceiling yet again. "Yea, yea. Well, my breaks over in three, so I'm gonna just head back to work."

"Oh, hey Nade-chan?"

She paused, turning back to the dark skinned meister, "Hai?"

"Soul asked me to give you this. He would have this morning, but he and Maka are recovering from a scuffle they had when they were in London. Both are alright, by the way."

She looked down at the piece of paper, torn from a larger one she suspected. A cell phone number and a note to give him a call sometime. She flushed and stuffed it in her apron pocket, hurrying back inside the kitchen and bringing out a few treys to deliver to tables.

* * *

Shinigami looked up, "Good, your all here." He said lowly.

"Father? What is it?" Kidd questioned.

"There is a man in this city. He's a wand waver, but the only issue is, he's somehow learned soul protect. If suspicions are correct, he'll target Miss Skeeter and her Aunt, as well as the wand waving werewolf and wizard in their services. Guarding them will not suffice, it's too wind spread of a job. Maka-chan, you have the best soul perception in my forces, I'm counting on you to find him before he attacks anyone." He said, "I haven't had time, but consider him added to my list."

"Pardon me, Shinigami-sama, but if no one can sense him, how do you know he's in the city?" Liz questioned.

"Miss Skeeter was kind enough to set up wards alerting me to any witches of either kind that enter the city. It only alerts me they are here and when they leave, there is no way to track them." He answered, "Find him as fast as you can, and stick together."

It was late enough, most people shouldn't be out. Shinigami hoped that helped them and made the search much quicker.

* * *

"Any luck, Maka?" Kidd asked.

"I know he's around here, but that's all I can get." She said with a growl, "I can't pinpoint him exactly."

"Hey…you here that?" Black Star suddenly asked, tilting his head and putting a finger to his lips.

"Do you really think you can do it?" The voice was feminine, but hushed enough they could only tell they'd heard it before. The tone was light, questioning. "You should know by now, the moment you touch me, your plans will tumble down. It happened last time, and the time before that, and even the time before that. Face it, there isn't anything you can do short of killing me. My very presence shuts your blood lust down, and my skin makes it impossible for you to do that."

"Shut up, bitch!" It was much louder, angrier. "I'll do this instead, huh? Haha, I'll take your magic, and then- and then I can bring back Master!" Eyes went wide at the light sound of some sort of weapon being drawn.

They made it in front of the alley in time to see a man stab the girl- her shirt ripped and bra strap hanging off a shoulder- just bellow her heart. And they knew her. Nadeshiko.

Black Star and Tsubaki charged the man, Soul and Maka bending down next to the teen while Kidd, Liz and Patti took a stand before them to ward off any stray spells the man tried to shoot off.

"Nadeshiko-san?" Maka asked, "Can you hear me?"

Eyes opened blearily. "…Luna…?"

Maka took a look at the blade of the knife, eyes widening. "Poison. I've got to pull it out. Soul, keep pressure on it while I do, I'll have to call for Nygus-sensei after that."

Nadeshiko groaned in pain as the weapon was pulled carefully out of her chest, mind bleary at the front but perfectly clear underneath, taking in what was happening around her. She blamed Moody for that- Constant Vigilance!

A hand pressed down on her wound the same time and arm looped around her shoulders and sat her up, pulling her against a hard chest and trying to cover her to give her something to hide her pale skin.

"Nadeshiko? Come on, talk to me, you have to stay awake." She knew that voice. It was Soul- but he shouldn't sound panicked. Even in such a weak state, him touching her should have him calm and serious, not freaking out with his hands shaking.

"…Fine…heal quick…" She mumbled out.

"Nadeshiko? Nadeshiko stay with me!" He tried, voice rising as she didn't respond, green eyes sliding closed.

"Soul! Calm down, let me see her." Nygus ordered, pushing his hand to the side, "What- you said she was stabbed?"

Maka nodded, "Hai, the blade had poison on it so I had to take it out."

"Well, there's nothing here." Nygus said, moving the jacket- Soul's- farther aside so the area the blood had been coming from was visible and unblemished save still wet, sticky red blood. "Let's get her back to Shibushen, I'll keep her until morning just to be sure."

* * *

Soul did not go home that night, and once Kirikou was informed, he, Fire and Thunder came and did not return home either- neither did the girls Aunt Rita.

She sat up and stretched, yawning. She blinked, noticing the five people in the room and the hospital bed she was on. "Huh…" She smiled a bit, "Jeez, you all worry too much."

* * *

"So this is your house?" Tsubaki asked, "It's only a little smaller than Kidd's!"

Nadeshiko rubbed the back of her neck, "Ehehe, well…my families loaded." She said with a shrug.

"Who are all these people- and what are you wearing?" Maka asked, staring at a wall covered in photo's from about Shinigami's height down to about five feet off the floor, a table underneath with a few more.

Nadeshiko peered at the picture in question and flushed, tugging at the collar of her shirt in embarrassment. In that outfit, she was wearing black shorts that nearly had her ass hanging out, a pair of thigh high white boots and a black bikini top with a green cross bones and skull on one side, then a black jacket with white stripes on her sleeves. Her hair had been much longer at the bottom of her rear, and was in a high pony tail. She had a katana slung over one shoulder, and a wand gripped in one of her fingerless glove covered hands.

"Uh, well, there was a war until about two years ago back in London. I was part of the task force assigned to deal with it, and well, it was easy to move in and comfortable. Us girls just decided to go with it. Auntie was laughing about it all the time though, and my best friends mother fumed whenever she saw us in them. It was actually kind of fun, and distracted people long enough for us to get rid of them." She shrugged, flush covering her cheeks.

"And? Who are they?" Maka repeated.

Nadeshiko ignored the big picture with everyone in it, deciding to use individual pictures so they could get better looks. "Well, that's Ron Weasley, my first friend, actually. We met when we started magic school, and we've only stopped being friends once, but ended up getting over our fight. That's Hermione Granger, my second friend. Rona and I saved her from a troll when we were all eleven and were as thick as thieves from then on. She and Ron are planning their wedding as we speak." She shuddered a bit at the memory of troll boogies all over her robes. "Neville Longbottom, his parents were friends with mine. One of the sweetest guys you'll meet, too. He's already hitched with my other friend and seer, Luna Lovegood. You'll think she's crazy, but you'll realize to head her warnings. I learned that the hard way."

She hummed, pointing to another picture, "Twins Fred and George Weasley. Pranksters and Ron's elder brothers. Actually, that picture was during Christmas. The three of us got shoved under some mistletoe by my godfather. Next thing I know, little fourteen year old me is getting kissed by the hot, sixteen year old Weasley Twins. Their little sister Ginny," another point to a picture, "Said I had steam coming out of my head, I was so red." She giggled at the memory, "That's their parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dear woman, always tried to stuff me with five roast chickens or something. Said I was too skinny. That's the three eldest brothers, Percy, Charlie and Bill. Percy works for the ministry, Charlie's a dragon handler and Bill works for the goblins. That's Lavender Brown, school drama/gossip queen and the best pyromaniac I've ever seen handle explosives. Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory during my fourth year. Cedric died protecting me, and Cho is training to be a healer. That's Remus Lupin and Sirius Black with Severus Snape. Remus is a werewolf, and he's mated to Severus, actually. Scared the hell out of me when I walked in on them. Sirius died when I was fifteen. That's my grandpa, Albus Dumbledore. He's the headmaster at the magic school. Minerva McGonagall, my godmother." SHe tapped her chin, trying to remember if she'd gotten everyone before she snapped her fingers, "And Dobby the house-elf. Nearly killed me second year trying to save me. Kreacher is another house-elf, but he lives here with me. I think he's out shopping for ingredients for a traditional Italian meal, not exactly sure."

"Nade-chan? What about these?" Kirikou questioned, pointing two pictures, both with small pieces of black cloth on the edges, meaning the people on them were probably dead.

"Ah…the woman and man in that one are my parents, Lily and James…That, is the only man I've ever directly killed. Every other time, I'd just stand around and let my affect dot eh work while everyone took the enemy down with ease because of it. But I…" She paused, "I took his head off." She shrugged, ignoring their slightly stunned face as leading them down the hall. "Kitchen, dining rooms, game room, and living rooms are down here. Bedrooms, bathrooms, libraries and my study are upstairs. Please leave my study alone, it's got something's not for your eyes inside, as well as some books that are rather dangerous unless opened properly." She turned to them with a light smile, plopping down in an over stuffed chair. "And that's the grand tour." She said lazily.

"Ne, Nadeshiko, what did you mean about your effect?" Patti asked as she sat down next to her sister.

Nadeshiko's eyes tightened slightly, but she spoke to answer the blonde anyway. "I have a calming effect on people. It doesn't matter if your angry, or in lust, you calm down the moment you touch me. I can smile at you, and you'll feel tranquility, or I can hug you and you no longer be upset. it's the reason I get along with most people…For example, two days ago when Rosier attack me, he planned to, well, to put if bluntly, rape me. He's tried this several times, it never works."

"…Why is that?" Kidd asked after a minute.

"Like I said, I calm all emotions. I've tried several times to have sex with my ex boyfriends- doesn't work. They can get it up before they touch me, but well, a little contact and they are no longer aroused. I though I was just that lousy for a while, until Luna mentioned noticing it too. In any case, it comes in handy when your trying to save your own life." She tapped her chin, "Got caught once, by the man I killed. His plan was, because I was so magically strong, to force me to have his child. Didn't work out, so when he couldn't do it, he decided to hell with it and torture me. Didn't work either. The werewolf and vampire in charge couldn't work up enough anger to do it so they just set up illusions to make it look like it and we talked." She shrugged, "It's why I don't date, at all. Male or female, it would just end up hurting the both of us. Both would be unable to share what people call the most intimate part of a relationship, and the other would probably end up cheating to release sexual frustration. Lonely, but efficient." She shrugged again, looking used to this sort of conversation. "It's why I wasn't worried about Rosier actually doing it."

Soul frowned, "But, in that case, why didn't I calm down when I kept you from bleeding?"

She leveled green eyes at him. "It's a good question, one I don't have the answer for. You're the only one who isn't." She stared at him for a moment before snapping her fingers, "Kreacher!"

A resounding crack filled the room, before a small creature with wrinkled pink-peach skin, floppy ears and big eyes appeared dressed in a tea cozy, black with some sort of crest on his right breast. "Yes Mistress?"

She sighed, as if exasperated before answering. "Bring me a bottle of the finest, and then please prepare dinner for this lot. I'm not hungry."

The elf, because she'd mentioned already what he was, snapped his own fingers and a bottle of amber liquid appeared in the room, opened and full. "Yes Mistress, Kreacher be getting lunch fixed right up!"

"Thank you, Kreacher." She said absently as the creature vanished with another crack, putting the bottle to her lips and taking a sip of it.

"What is that?" Kidd asked. Liz and Patti didn't bother, they could recognize the scent of alcohol, and so it seemed most everyone else could as well.

"Fire Whiskey. Gives the feeling of your throat burning when it goes down…and if it comes up- so says Ron, anyway. He can't handle his liquor though." She snorted, taking another swig. "I can't get drunk, for which he envies me."

* * *

"So…it's my soul wavelength?" She asked, looking up at Shinigami. Kidd had wanted to know for sure what was causing people around her to calm so much in her presence, so had asked his father to take a look at her.

"Correct. We can get that fixed with a little training and you can utilize it and turn it on and off. I suspect if doesn't work on Soul, and to a lesser extent Maka, due to him having the only soul compatible with yours, and Maka is compatible with his."

She sighed in relief. Nothing worrying. "When do I start?"

* * *

"You called?" She asked, tossing her apron in the laundry as she stepped out of the kitchen, the café closed now.

Soul nodded, "Yea, actually…we…we're going to go rescue Kidd tomorrow…I, ah, there was something I wanted to do before I left though- the Book of Eibon is dangerous, Shinigami-sama said to treat today as a maybe incase we don't come back."

She shifted, "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that, I think Spirit-san and many others would be upset besides myself." She said softly.

It was silent for a few minutes, crimson eyes gazing at the girl with the green eyes who was looking at the floor. He stepped forward, reaching out and lifting her chin. His other hand carefully took one of her own, brining it up to rest on his chest. "It doesn't affect me." He said slowly.

She stared at him, meeting his eyes.

His lips tugged up in a smile, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers carefully. "I think I love you." He whispered a moment later, pressing his forehead against hers.

She blinked rapidly. "I know I love you." She said just as quiet. "I've…never really had a relationship before…those ex-boyfriends were really just planned out one night stands that didn't happen…I don't know what to do in one…" It was left unsaid, but he felt what she wanted to say. I'm scared.

He chuckled lowly, "Don't worry about it. I can show you all the ropes. Nothing to be afraid over, nothing at all. We'll go as slow as you want, or as fast. You call the shots." He said. He glanced at the clock, noting it was eleven at night. "I have to go."

"Soul? You better come back." He started to reply when she continued. "I know a spell that lets you speak, feel and see the dead. If you don't make it, I'll bring you back and castrate you." It was said sweetly though, so he doubted she meant it.

He chuckled again, "Of course." He kissed her forehead and left with a wave.

"And here I was hoping the two of you would get it on, on the counter so I could wat-"

"Anna Marie!"

* * *

Soul grunted, opening the door with a wince as it jarred his wounds. The Giriko bitch/bastard had dealt him and Maka plenty of damage before her soul died on her.

"But-"

"No! You can't have any desert until you finish your lunch!"

"But Mama~!"

"Don't you 'Mama' me, Theodore Lupin! You finish your food right now, young man!"

Soul blinked, suddenly a little shocked that the kid with the odd colored hair(bright pink with white in it) called his girlfriend- because that's what she was, despite Maka saying it wasn't official yet- 'Mama.'

"Uh…"

She looked up from reprimanding the child. Nadeshiko's eyes widened. "S-Soul!" She scratched her cheek, "Uh, this is Teddy, my godson. His parents were killed back in the war, so I took him in. He's been staying with his Grandmother until we got settled though…" She stepped up to him, "Is…that ok?"

He smiled, "Fine, just got me confused." He answered with a shark like grin that made her giggle a bit.

Nadeshiko watched him bend down so he was face to face with her 'son' and grin at him. "I'm Soul, who are you, little man?"

The seven year old eyed him, "Your dating my Mama, right?"

"Mhm."

The child grinned, "Then you aren't Soul, your Papa."

He blanched, "E-Eh?"

Nadeshiko laughed, fist coming up to rest just under her bottom lips as her eyes closed and her shoulders shook. Soul sighed. Well, at least it mad ether laugh.

Shinigami, that was going to be embarrassing when the team heard it though. He could just hear Black Star, Maka and Liz now.


	4. A Little Light to the Big Bright Star

_**Warnings:**__** Nlood, slightly-descriptive-but-not-really-descriptive sex, cursing, insanity, manga verse, HP verse as a small villiage in London near the mountains without wand waving magic, sou mate stuff...I think that's it...**_

_**Fem!Harry/Black Star**_

_**On to the story!**_

It started ten years ago. He'd met her on assignment, her being the mission. She'd been nuts, he'd been assigned to take her out with the others. Lucky for him, that changed into a 'rescue the target' mission.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Liz whispered, backing away at the aura even she could sense, despite not being a meister.

"No! Don't go near that place!" A voice warned the group.

The girl hurrying up to them was pale with long blonde curls and silver blue eyes. "As long as you don't go near her, she'll leave you alone!"

"Who?" Maka questioned, shifting uncomfortably as she and Soul both felt the Black Blood shift inside them.

"My names Luna Lovegood and who I mean is…My friend." She said, "She's a witch, like the raccoon one but she's the witch of light. We grew up together, and she's always protected this place- we never had any Kishin Eggs here. But…"

"She lost to the sway of magic." Black Star said darkly.

"Iie! She didn't. Medusa tricked us, she said she wanted to speak with my friend so her daughter could come here for a safe place to stay. But when she got here, she did something…Lisa, she went crazy. She killed one of the elders in the village, and she nearly killed me. But I saw it…she was sane for a minute, and she took off up there and hasn't come down since. A witch went up there once, but she never came back down either, but we heard lots of explosions, so we know they fought."

"Listen to Luna. Please don't kill Lisa." An old man with a long white beard and blue eyes behind half moon spectacles said. "That girl wouldn't hurt anyone her in her right mind without due cause. Instead…please, save her." He pleaded.

A set of twins with their arms looped nodded to them, "Yea!" They said together, "Save Lisa-chan! We miss her running around with us and pranking Elder Snape!" They crowd.

The man in questioned grunted, before nodding, "I beg you as well to save her. I may not get along with her other godfather, but she is my goddaughter."

Maka's let her eyes widen, head snapping upwards the same time Kidd's did. "Is that…?"

Kidd nodded, "It's Free. And he's headed straight for the Witch of Light."

Tsubaki smiled at the village people- because it was too small to be a town- "Don't worry, we'll save her." She reassured, turning into her weapon form at Black Star's beckon.

Making it up the mountain, they had to stop and observe what they were seeing. They needed to know what was going on before they could do anything anyway.

A teen, rather beautiful one Black Star noted, with long silky black hair and pale skin sat in the center of a visibly small clearing. She was dressed in a plain black yukata, much like the Luna girl had been dressed in a plain white one. Her eyes were closed, but didn't seem about to stay that way for long.

Free shot towards her, being thrown back as tendrils of darkness swirled around her, tossing him backwards like he was nothing. Crimson eyes opened, watching the wolf in amusement, "So she sends me yet another toy, hm?"

"Toy? I'll show you toy you bitch!" Free cursed, launching forwards again only to receive the same result as before.

"And she expects you to kill me?" Lips curled into a dark smirk, crimson eyes flashing. "How… annoying." She vanished, reappearing behind free, hand jabbing through his chest.

She tossed him aside as she ripped her hand out, unbothered by the blood coating it. Her head tilted, nose wrinkling. "Ugh, how disgusting. Even your blood stinks- worthless mutt."

Free snarled, furry covering his body.

Her lips curled further up, stance widening, "Oh…so the rumors were true. The Immortal did escape… Perhaps you'll amuse me more than that pathetic witch of mice." Her hair flew up around her as her eyes began to glow, "I'll soak the ground with your blood." She said, smirk turning into a maniacal grin.

'_As long as you don't go near, she'll leave you alone!_' Luna's words rang through their heads, making them back up a bit and proceed to watch and wait for the chance to strike, hoping to find out exactly what might have happened.

"Gentle witch my ass, your worse than the Chrona bitch." Free growled out, howling in pain as she grabbed his arm and bent it the wrong angle, bone puncturing skin and letting blood flow. He winced and knocked it back into place, deciding to take it easy on it until it healed in the next few minutes. "The hell happened to you?" He swiped at her, claws shredding through her side.

She pressed her hand against her flesh, pulling back and taking a peek. "Haha! It's black, it's all black!" She crowed with a giggle. "You know what? I wanna paint you black too!"

Maka and Soul shared a look. Black blood. They weren't so sure they could save the witch anymore- they might have to just kill her. "Kidd, can you take Free?"

"Aa. Go." He answered.

"Eh? Your not from the snake." Crimson eyes squinted at them, "You must be from Baka-Shini." She giggled again, "Hm, I'll paint him black too…after I paint all of you red!"

"Ack-" Maka flew backwards as a foot slammed into her front, Gigori soul barely doing anything to the witch.

Black Star scowled, fighting off the urge to just let go and way lay the female. "Maka! Just chain resonate with Kidd and I, let us handle these two- your still too injured from your fight with Giriko and then Eibon."

"H-Hai…"

Black Star rushed forwards, mind stable again as he matched the witch strike for strike. "Oi, you! Snap out of it!"

The witch paused, "Ne, ne, have we met?" Se questioned, leg already moving and being blocked with his arm. He heard a snap and looked down to see her standing on a now broken leg…or what had been a broken leg. It seemed to fix itself almost immediately, blood flowing from the wound. As soon as she saw the blood she seemed to attack him again. "It's black, it's black! Haha, all I see is black~!"

"Maka-oof-" He grunted, knocking the witch away with the blunt end of Tsubaki's form as a katana. "The hell do I do?"

"Talk to her about the village! It worked with Chrona, it might work for her! If you can get her calmed down, this stuff started two days ago. It's possible I can remove the black blood with our own!" She shouted to him.

He took the advice in, moving his head to the side and bringing his leg up to knock the witch back again. He frowned when her breathing started getting heavy. "Black, black…all black…" She said to herself, giggling madly. She caught him off guard, pressing him into the dirt as the force knocked Tsubaki from his hands, hands wrapped around his throat.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried.

He grunted, rolling them over and pinning her, struggling to keep her down. "Oi! You remember Luna right? You know, keep this up you won't see her again. And those twins- the ones you prank Snape with, what about them?"

She continued to giggle, writhing underneath him in an attempt to get out of his grasp, "…so black…" She whispered to herself.

"Or the chief elder? You're his granddaughter or something right? What about him? Gonna leave him alone too?"

Her eyes flashed a bright green, turning back to crimson so quickly he nearly thought he was imagining it. Her breathing was labored further. "…L-Luna…?" It was questioning.

"Yea, that's right. Luna." He told her, pressing her further into the ground, absently noting it was red from where she'd pierced Free In the chest.

"I lost Free! He took off!" Kidd suddenly shouted.

Black Star ignored it. "And Snape, your godfather. Come on, you can remember."

Another flash of green, lasting a bit longer this time before she screamed, breaking his grip on her wrists to claw at her throat, scream changing into a mad cackle, eyes wide in insanity. "Haha- kill me!"

He froze at her words. What the hell?

One of her eyes were green, flickering repeatedly between the bright color and the dark crimson. "D-Do it! I'm suffocating- I'm coming undone at the seams- if you don't-"

He pinned her hands back, keeping her from scrapping her neck to where it would bleed before healing itself. "Maka! Maka do it now!" He shouted as the girl beneath him shuddered and released a wave of dark energy that knocked the breathe out of him, but not enough to make him release his grip.

"Soul!"'

"Right!"

"Black Soul Menace!" Maka cried, slamming her palm, the on free of the scythe, into the witch's back as Black Star rolled to his side at the right time.

The dark haired witch went limp on top of the ninja, just as Maka hit the dirt herself, both sets of eyes closing.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked in panic, one hand closed in a fist above her chest.

Kidd shook his head, "Maka and Soul connected their soul's and latched them onto hers. Their trying to force the black blood out."

Black Star felt something wet his neck as he sat up, rolling the witch over and leaving her on the ground, remaining next to her incase they didn't succeed. He let his fingers brush the substance and pulled it back to see black blood on his fingertips. Looking down, he saw the liquid seeping out of the girls mouth, nose, eyes and ears. He had to look away. He'd seen plenty of things, but that was just gruesome to watch.

The black blood slithered away, forming into one of those clowns as it stopped flowing from the girl and Maka and Soul started waking up. A well placed shot from Kid had it down and out for the count before it could do anything more than screech. But the Shinigami did manage to get some and put it in a vial for Stein to study.

"Ugh…" All eyes turned to the witch as she sat up, blood covered hand reaching up to cradle her head. "Wha-" She took a glance around and then at her hand, bowing her head. "Damn…It wasn't a nightmare, I really…"

She stood up suddenly, taking off in a blur. White light flared behind the trees, crashes and the tell tale creaking of falling trees reaching their ears.

Maka shook her head a little tiredly, "Hope I never do that again." She said to herself.

Black Star rose to his feet, slowly walking off in the direction the black blur of the Witch of Light had ran towards. He heard Kidd ask where he was going but Tsubaki, who knew so much about him, told them to let him be.

What he came upon, was the witch sobbing into her hands, little creatures of light(Soul Collectors from Inuyasha, they just fit) floating around her in what he assumed was concern. Trees were in all sorts of destruction, and there was a sizable crater in the ground about fifty feet from the girl.

He walked over towards her, the creatures letting him by, the tail of one caressing his arm before retracting to curl in the air.

"Oi." He said, kneeling down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What are you crying for?"

She looked up at him with teary green eyes, vibrant in pain and sadness, "I called Elder Minerva- I bet everyone hates me. I can't be alone again- and she…was like a grandmother to me…"

Black Star plopped down on the ground in front of her, crossing his legs and letting her cry for a little while before speaking again. "I can understand that. I was alone until I met my friends." He said. "But, you know, the people down there- they didn't seem very angry at you. In fact, they asked us to save you. That Luna girl seemed more pissed at Medusa and more upset you were hurt than anything else."

She looked up when he settled a hand on her shoulder again, blinking as he smiled at her. "So, come on. I think their all pretty worried."

She sniffled and looked down but nodded, using the sleeve- the one not near as covered in blood, to wipe her face.

"What are those?" He finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

She chuckled, "Soul collectors. They were used, back in the old days when the Sway still had hold over Light, to bring human souls to the Witch of Light. Over the years though, they've become Guardians. They heal me when I'm injured and protect others when I need them too."

"Aa, sou ka." He stood, holding out a hand to her, "Well, like I said, we better get down there. My friends and yours are probably wondering what's going on."

She nodded, suddenly smiling. "Want to know a quick way to travel?" She asked, not waiting for an answer, "We'll apparate!" She snapped her fingers and two of the creatures rushed forwards, circling around them at high speed before backing off a second later, hovering around the witch protectively.

"Lisa!" Said witch was knocked to the ground by quiet a few teens. Seven of them, to be exact.

Lisa's face turned blue, "Need…air!"

The teens leapt off over, looking over her swiftly and deeming her fine. Thank you's were quickly handed to the Shibushen students before Lisa stepped up.

"My names Lisa Potter. Thank you, for saving me." She smiled softly.

Maka grinned, scratching the back of her head, "It's no problem! Just contact Shibushen if you ever need anything! I'm Maka Albarn, by the way, and this is my death scythe partner Soul Eater. That's Black Star and his partner Tsubaki, and finally Death the Kid and his partners Liz and Patti Thompson."

Lisa tilted her head, "Shinigami's son, right? Tell Shinigami-sama that if he ever needs an extra hand from a witch, to please contact me. I'm quiet talented, and willing to give my aid. Kishin Asura is bound to show up at some point, and I'll be more than happy to help with both him and Medusa." Her eyes flashed at the name, anger flaring before fading back. "If I find her, she won't survive. No one messes with this village."

Mission fulfilled, the team headed back towards London to the air port.

"Maka, are you sure you got all of the black blood out?" Kidd asked, gold eyes glancing at his friend.

Her eyes remained trained on the path in front of them. "No. I know for sure we didn't get it all, there was too much. But…I don't think we'll have to worry about her falling to what's left."

"How can you be sure?" Tsubaki questioned.

"I think I know." Black Star said before Maka could answer. "Her will power. I think, if she hadn't been surprised, she wouldn't have fallen to it in the first place."

Soul grinned, "Your right. Her soul's really strong- it's the same as Maka and Kim's- insanity doesn't really affect it."

* * *

Black Star sat up. This was getting farther and farther out of hand. One look down at his midsection, at the tent in the sheets, told him so. At first, it was just memories of saving the witch, then it was just him pinning her down so Maka could help her…And then it changed.

She wasn't bellow him writhing in pain and insanity anymore. No, now she was writhing in pleasure, face flushed and his name on her lips in sinful moans that made him want nothing more than to go find her and make it real.

* * *

Kim stood in the Death Room, listening as they put together a plan to go find and rescue Kidd. And then the breathe was out of her, leaving her to collapse onto her knees with wide eyes, fingers pressing against her chest over her heart as she tried to get air back into her lungs.

"Kim? Kim! Are you ok?" Ox cried, both him and Jackie bending down to try and help, even though there's nothing they could do.

"I-It's Lisa." She panted out. "My connection with her, it's almost gone."

"Connection? Wait, you know Lisa-san?" Liz asked, brows furrowed and frown marring her face.

"Hai." the pinkette answered, breathing starting to return to normal. "Any witch unaffected by the Sway of Magic is connected to the Witch of Light. Her power stems from what good is in the world- hope, faith, courage, things of that nature. If she would die, we'd feel it and all convene to mourn her death and then search out her next incarnation, find her and protect her until she was old enough to protect herself. If it's weakened as much as it is there are two possibilities. She's either dead and something's kept her soul from inhabiting the body of an unborn child, or she's been kidnapped and placed into something that would keep us from locating her."

Only Tsubaki noticed Black Star's fists clenched, but didn't mention it, instead asking, "Her soul was unique, right? What if Eibon added her to his book like he did Kidd?"

Kim's eyes bulged, "Then we need to get her out as soon as possible. The Witch of Darkness is in that book- witches sealed him inside it near a century ago. He'll try and kill her and eat her soul- if that happens, killing the Kishin won't matter. He'll be strong enough to get out, and even a Gigori soul won't stop his madness."

Maka made a noise and clenched her own fists, "Then we gotta hurry. How fast can the book be done?"

"An hour tops, if Eureka helps."

"I will." They turned to the frog witch, a few brows arched. "What? I only have some of the sway, and that's diminished into nothing since I've been in the Gigori's presence so long. I may not like Shibushen hunting us, but even I know having the Witch of Darkness eat Lisa-sama's soul wouldn't be good. I like being able to think clearly- beside's she's the nicest witch I've ever met besides Chi, the Witch of Mice."

Maka smiled, "Thanks…Eureka."

"Like wise, just please don't take my soul after this."

* * *

Lisa stood her ground, "Give him to me, now!" She shouted.

The Great One- more commonly known as the Witch of Darkness, and under the once human name of Tom Riddle- merely laughed at her. "Oh? And why would I do that, little witch? I like this toy, he amuses me."

She held her hands in front of her chest as if she was cupping something, watching her soul appear in her hands. It was white, with a pair of small white wings like that of a dragon fluttering. "Then I'll make you. Feel like brining a true form into play?"

"Haha! How amusing, I get to play with the Witch of Light before eating her soul. Of course, why not." The blackness receded to reveal a handsome man of what looked like twenty with suave brown hair and red eyes. His right hand held out absently, letting the black orb that was his soul come into view. His had a pair of black wings looking much the same as her own. "I'll enjoy your soul, great granddaughter."

"Go to hell." She answered. Two elements, Light and Dark, flared around two witches as the fight began, the aura standing around the two as they closed their eyes.

* * *

Arriving in the seventh chapter, the chapter of power, had not been easy. Maka and Soul had nearly been torn to shreds defeating Giriko with his weird new female body. Black Star had nearly lost it, and being turned into the opposite sex and back didn't feel all too great.

"You guys came, huh?"

The looked up from looking each other over now that they'd all caught up to each other to see a perfectly sane kid looking at them, a little roughed up but fine.

"Kidd!" Liz and Patti rushed towards him, engulfing him into a rather tight embrace.

But a few snarls made them all stop and look in front of them at the fight taking place.

Closest too them was an aura of white, twisting and writhing around the still and standing form of one Lisa Potter as she cupped her soul before her chest. Her clothes of a pair of blue jean shorts, sneakers and a black tank top were a bit bloody and torn. But, instead of black blood or red blood, it was white, closing the wounds over as soon as they appeared.

Across from her was a man in old styled clothes in a black aura, hand held out leisurely before him as he held his own soul, eyes closed like her own. His clothes were torn, red blood leaking out of his flesh.

Between both where two oddly styled dragons. One was white, obviously battling for Lisa, it's eyes gold while the other was pitch black, it's eyes a blood lust red. The bodies were exactly the same, sleek and thin for speed, large leathery wings and four clawed feet. Both were writhing in pain and fury as they attacked each other.

But what freaked them out slightly was the voices leaving the mouths of the two huge beasts.

"Give up you stupid girl!"

"Must I repeat myself yet again? Burn in hell you son of a bitch!" The white one snarled back, breathing a column of flame that burnt the other dragon's wing.

It roared, lunging and latching it's teeth into the white one's throat. Lisa's skin split open and white blood ran before it healed as the dragon shoved her talons into the other's stomach, shoving it away and taking to the air again.

"It's been like this for…a day or so, I loose track of time here." Kidd said. "Lisa demanded he hand me over, and then this happened and they started attacking each other. Before I knew it, one of those creatures- Soul collectors, grabbed me and dragged me next to her. I was me again and then shoved back here." He explained quietly.

"What happened to the youth? Do they no longer listen to their elders?" The black dragon hissed out, snorting smoke into the air before him.

The white one hissed at him as she spoke, "Not to elders who try to kill their daughter and get sealed away. Look at it this way, grandpa dearest, when I'm through with you, you won't be trapped here anymore."

"No, I won't! I'll be free and consuming the Kishin that brat told me so much about. And then I'll take the Shinigami- and the witch incarnations that locked me away."

Lisa fell to on knee as the black dragon let his talons slice through the white ones hind leg. Bone poked out from skin before fixing itself a few seconds later, allowing her to stand back up. Her expression never changed.

"What's going on?" Tsubaki whispered. "I've never seen anything like this."

Blair puffed into human form, lowering her hat so her eyes were a bit shadowed as she spoke. "It's a true form duel. Only higher witches have the ability at all. The white dragon would be Lisa's true witch form, whilst the black being the Witch of Darkness' true witch form." She intoned, "So long as one of them lives, neither can return to their human bodies. It's rare for this to happen, seeing as anyone can just walk up to the human body, kill it and take the soul."

"Is his skin…cracking?" Liz said, eyes wide, "And why is her blood white?"

Kidd tilted his head, "I don't know about the man, but I think it's former black blood. When Maka took most of it out, Lisa's soul must have purified the rest to match her wavelength, creating a stable armor she could use." He guessed, "She could probably help you two with the problem." He added, nodding his head towards Soul and Maka.

"As for the skin, it happens when you battle like this." Blair continued as if she hadn't even stopped talking. "I guess since Lisa-sama has the bla- white blood, it's preventing it. Every time your attacked, not only does your true form take damage, but your human body as well. If his human body shatters, she wins."

Soul snapped his fingers, "So, it's like Yin and Yang?"

Blair smiled, "Right. You can't have Light without Darkness and vice versa. Witch of Darkness has two names besides his title. His human name, Tom Riddle, and his witch name Voldemort- meaning flight from death. He's actually Lisa-sama's great grandfather. He tried to kill his daughter when he found she was the Witch of Light, but the unswayed witches pulled together and sealed him here. She fell in love, had Lisa's mother, Lily Potter nee Evans and Lily-sama had Lisa-sama. Lily and her husband James both died when Lisa-sama was fifteen months old when a Kishin egg attacked the village. Lily-sama was ill with cancer since her powers had already passed on to Lisa-sama, and she and James were both killed by it. Their friends killed the kishin egg. Actually, that village is renounced for it's hand to hand fighters." She shrugged, "It's actually where witch children sometimes go to learn to fight, but only when the Witch of Light knows they'll be unswayed, like me."

"As interesting as this history lesson is, I think it's the finale." Black Star cut in, pointing lightly at the two fighting witches.

With a final hiss, Lisa's true form slammed Voldemort's to the ground, teeth sinking into a slim throat and ripping it out, tossing the scaled flesh to the side with a triumphant roar. The human form of the man shattered, leaving it's soul hovering in place.

The dragon turned it's head at them and eyed them for a moment before fading away, the white aura receding into Lisa's body as she fell to her knees, soul sinking into her chest. She panted for breathe, pushing Black Star and Maka off of her as they tried to help her stand. She hobbled over to the floating black soul and took hold of it. "All that trouble for this little thing." She muttered, shaking her head.

She turned and smiled at them tiredly. "With this, we can leave." She said. "It's good to see you all again, though, I don't know you."

"Kirikou Rung. These are my partners Fire and Thunder." He greeted.

"Lisa-sama! Blair-tan missed you!" Blair wailed, changing into a cat and leaping at the girl, nearly knocking her down if not for the fast reflexes of a certain bluenette who grabbed her arm to keep her up.

"Hi, Blair." She said. "So, ready to go? It may be another fight, there's no telling where Eibon is."

"Let's go." Soul said with a cocky grin.

Lisa brushed Blair off of her, beckoning everyone closer to her before speaking. "As winner of the duel between Light and Darkness, I lay temporary claim over my opponents power until eight of us are transported out side the book of Eibon."

The soul looked angry but it's power expanded and mixed with her own, covering the group in silver light as they vanished from the book, leaving the Index to it's thoughts.

* * *

"Iie, sensei." Kirikou said, putting his arm out, Pot of Thunder on his fist, between Stein and Eibon. "It's our fight. Watch us."

"Maka, I know it's not fair after Giriko, to keep asking this but, do a Chain Resonance with us." Black Star said, Tsubaki in Masamune form.

"I'll help too." Lisa said, placing a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Two's better than one, right? I'll help you with the wavelength and help the boys fight if you'll use soul perception for us."

Maka nodded, determination setting in her eyes.

"_**Tamashi no Kyomei!**_" Eight voice said together, resounding in the area. The soul that put itself together, had Stein staring.

It was white, Sanzu lines in place, Black Star's Masamune markings, Maka's wings, Lisa's wings and energy from Kirikou crackling around it as fire and lightning. "Holy…" Stein looked at Sid, both nodding to each other and backing off, pulling Marie and Nygus with them.

"Don't need a weapon?" Black Star asked, stance widening.

Lisa shook her head. "No. Didn't Blair tell you? My village produces some of the best hand to hand combat specialists in the world. Besides, I'm not a meister."

"Behind- me!" Maka whirled around, ready to strike the golems down but Kirikou beat her to it.

"Don't worry about these, Maka. Blair and I will handle them!"

"Meow he's right! Pum-Pum-Pumpkin Canon!"

"Hai…Kidd, behind you- Black Star to your left, Lisa, your right!"

"Thanks!" Lisa said cheerfully, heel plowing the golem into the ground, impact making it implode into nothing. "Huh, white blood is handy." She muttered.

As the fight continued, Black Star found himself back to back with the black haired witc, both sweaty and panting for breath. "Che, there's a lot of these things."

"He's got a lot more in that book too." She added. "Tch, it's annoying. Tag team?"

He smirked, "Tag team."

Stein watched his students and the female he knew was the Witch of Light work together fluidly. Black Star and the other teen moved around each other in a circle, attacking golems as if they'd been working together since they were born. She duck, he'd attack, she launch a beam of light while coming up underneath him by slithering between his legs to be at his back again. It kept going, Kidd being added to the back to back group, Maka giving out instructions and warnings, Kirikou and Blair protecting Maka.

"Kidd, now!" Lisa shouted, "Dragon flare!" She exclaimed, pointer finger and middle finger together with her thumb as white light shot our as blazing fire, incinerating golems and creating a clear path for the Shinigami to get at Eibon.

"I'm everything! This light! It's mine!" Eibon shouted maniacally.

Kidd smirked, "Take it, it's the light of god." He said strongly, landing as the mans disintegrated, soul vanishing into the Book of Eibon.

* * *

Kim and Ox watched the copy of the Book of Eibon catch fire and burn away. "What does that mean?"

Eureka spoke before Kim could. "It means your friends are out of the book and Eibon has been defeated- therefore a copy need not exist any longer."

Kim sighed in relief sharing a smile with Ox before reaching over to undo Eureka's collar. "Your free to go."

Eureka shook her head, stopping the pink haired Raccoon Witch, "Not yet. I need to pretend to be under lock and key a little while longer. Until Medusa is dead."

* * *

Lisa picked up the Book of Eibon, handing it over to Kidd. "I think it's wise for a Shinigami to hold onto that." She said.

"Ne, Lisa, how did you get caught anyway?" Patti asked, head tilting to the side with a small smile.

"I was doing some investigating in London for something Grandpa Albus asked about. He caught me off guard and whisked me away, but not before I managed to send one of my Collectors out with a message that I'd been cornered. Knowing Luna, she's probably already seen that I'm alright."

"Seen?" Stein asked, watching her kneel down and rest her hands over Marie, her soul energy rising as she started healing the blonde.

"She's a Seer. She sees the past if she touches people are things, only if she needs to know. The present it she needs to know, and the future of the person she's looking out for. She can't tell you specifics until it's already passed though, so by now she's probably told the whole village I'm with Shibushen, and that I won't be returning for a while."

Soul frowned, settling Maka down near Marie and resting beside her. "You won't?"

"Iie. I'm involved now, so I'll see it through. Besides, in all my past lives, I haven't been nearly as amused as I am around you lot. Even in a serious situation, you somehow make something funny- like that." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Patti who was using sticks and leaves to make a green giraffe.

Black Star grinned, "Heh, another member to the team then." She smiled at him, eyes glancing at him, meeting his then moving back down towards the weapon she was healing, almost unnoticeable blush dusting her cheeks and nose.

Kidd raised a brow as he sat down, sharing a look of speculation with Tsubaki before both looks turned to one of knowing.

* * *

_He felt her nails dig into his back, head tilting to expose her neck. "Ah- fuck-" She gasped, back arching, breasts brushing his chest._

_He chuckled into her neck, nipping at the skin and turning it a dark purple, tongue peaking out of his mouth to lick at the flesh in apology. "You feel good." He whispered into her ear, giving a sweaty smirk as her breathe hitched._

_His fingers trailed up from her hip, skimming across smooth skin until her reached a breast, tweaking a nipple. She arched again, "B-Black Star!"_

Sea blue eyes opened to stare at his ceiling, panting slightly. Again. And they were getting more and more vivid. He suddenly felt something wet and sticky as he shifted, finding that he'd actually had an orgasm. He hadn't done that over a wet dream since he was twelve, and that's because he'd seen Tsubaki in the bath and had images to fuel it.

All he had to fuel this was the feeling of her skin against his, slick with sweat from fighting, and her body writhing under him as her mind went insane. That was it. Yet these were far more realistic. He shifted to get up, making it to the bathroom to clean himself up and change into a different pair of sweats. Something caught his eye in the mirror and he stared. Red marks, red marks from human fingernails at an angle he knew he couldn't have inflicted them on himself in his sleep.

He stared some more. What the hell…?

Black Star didn't actually want to think it, he didn't think she would but…Had Lisa put a spell on him or something? Or was it something else entirely?

* * *

Lisa looked up, slightly annoyed at the white Shibushen uniform she was wearing. It was one of Liz's while her's were made, and the chest was slightly tight as she was actually Patti's breast size. But at least the skirt fit, so that was something. "Morning." She greeted, giving a little wave to the two ninja approaching her.

She snapped her book closed, nudging Soul awake and Maka from her own book.

"Where's Kidd, Liz and Patti?" Tsubaki asked.

"Kidd's still recovering for today and tomorrow, so he'll be at home until then." Maka intoned. "We've…been ordered to kill Chrona."

Black Star looked down, and Tsubaki rung her hands.

"Maka?"

"Hai, Lisa-chan?"

"I'll do it." Lisa said slowly. "I'm used to being hated, people who come through our village don't always understand, and it's better for you to hate the person who kills her than to hate yourself for it. And I have better control of my blood armor, so it's better all around." She sighed, "So I'll do it."

Maka stared at her, eyes a bit wide before she shook her head, "Iie. I have to. I have to fight her, to see if I can save her."

Lisa studied her for a moment before relenting. "Alright. But I'll be on the side lines incase you can't. I'll say it again, I'd rather you hate me than for you to hate yourself."

Soul tilted his head, "I don't think Maka would hate you for it."

"He's right, I wouldn't." Maka said, "Thank you, Lisa. It's…kind of you, I think."

Lisa merely smiled grimly.

Black Star narrowed his eyes a bit at the witch but didn't say what was on his mind. He'd wait a bit longer, until Maka would go and try to use soul perception to find Chrona- her range, he knew, was wide enough to try it.

* * *

Her back hit the wall a little harder than necessary, and green eyes looked up in confusion. "Black Star…?"

"Did you cast a spell on me?" He demanded, eyes unreadable as he caged her against the wall and leaned over her.

She shook her head, "No. Why would you think that?"

"I…dreams. I've been having dreams…of you. And they're having affects that don't stay in the dreams." He said slowly, turning to the side and pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal the top of the scratch marks, and turning to face her with the collar still pulled down to show a hickey under his collar bone.

She flushed an looked away, tugging the green scarf away from her neck, revealing the love bite he'd given her in his dream the night before. "Not exactly the only one, are you?"

"What is it?" He asked, eyes demanding an answer as he retook his position, keeping her against the side of the school.

"It's a…well, a soul mate connection." She explained, cheeks still painted a light red. "Every witch of high power has one, a fellow witch, a meister, a weapon, a normal person…Whoever can balance out the power."

"And I'm yours, hm?" He questioned, demeanor relaxing as a smirk crawled over his lips, hand sliding from the wall to trail his fingers down the side of her face.

Her eyes finally came up, locking with his. "So it seems."

He chuckled and bent down, "I can certainly get used to it, then." He whispered, breathe ghosting across her lips, a hairs breathe away from kissing her.

She smiled, "Then please do." She answered back lowly.

* * *

"The Kishin's on the moon, eh?" Shinigami said thoughtfully. "What to do, what to do…"

Kim looked up, "We can get the aid of the witches from the Witches Domain. With Lisa-sama-, I mean Lisa on our side, they'll probably help out without a fuss, so long as we can come to a truce of some sort." She nearly stumbled of Lisa's name, remembering the teen had told her to drop the sama.

Kidd nodded to himself. "I'll go find her. Then, Kim, if you and Eureka open the gate, we'll go without our weapons and take Free as an offering."

Eureka nodded, "…No boys can watch." She said as Kim flushed red.

"Eh? Why?" Spirit asked.

His head hit the ground as Kidd left the room, both girls flushing violently. "Never you mind that, you old pervert!" Kim said, crossing her arms with a huff.

Twenty minutes later Kidd came in beat red and pulling at his collar. "They'll…be along shortly."

"Why are you so red, Kidd?" Patti questioned. "And where are they?"

"…Busy…"

Tsubaki was the first to get it and giggled, deciding to tease the Shinigami just this once. "You saw them doing the dirty, huh? How long did you stand there and watch?"

Maka stared at Shinigami-sama's son. "I didn't know you were a voyeur, Kidd!"

"Not cool man." Soul added in.

"What? Does that mean you peak on us in the bath?" Liz asked, affronted.

Kidd got redder and redder, steam puffing out his ears when the heat had no where else to go. "No- I'm not- I mean-" He groaned and sank to the ground, cradling his head.

Eureka suddenly paused in her laughter, smiling. "Medusa is dead." She said.

"What? How?" Stein asked, making a clicking noise as he twisted the screw in his head.

"I think…I think Chrona killed her." She answered. "But I'm not sure, I can't really tell. In either case, the plan was for Chrona to become powerful enough to consume the Kishin, so she'll head there."

Maka let her eyes harden, sharing a look with Soul. Then, despite orders if they said otherwise, they'd be heading to the moon.

* * *

Lisa sighed, one eye closing as her open one looked at her soul mate. "…I feel kind of dirty now." She huffed out. A cleaning spell justwasn't as good as a nice warm shower.

Black Star chuckled again, "Well, you can't complain. My back hurts." Well, not as bad as it could have hurt, she was the one that'd been against the wall. "I think Kidd saw us."

"Of course he did! You told him to leave and wouldn't move until he did, you jerk." She huffed again. It had been nearly painful waiting for the Shinigami to leave so the blunette would just _move_. If he'd just kept going, she probably wouldn't have felt the urge to scratch his back to hell then bite him so hard he bled a bit.

He merely chuckled again, realizing he was screwed if she ever learned the puppy dog pout. She was cute enough as it was, if she learned that, he'd end up loosing every time they argued and buying her everything she wanted. Well, then again she was rich herself…

"Yo, sorry we're late." He said lazily, strolling in with her walking, nearly skipping, next to him. "We got a bit distracted."

Soul smirked at him, "Yea, distracted by each other."

Lisa smiled overly sweetly. "Say anything, anyone, and I'll show you why I'm such a high ranking witch." She warned kindly, making a shiver go down several spines. "Now what is it?" She asked, turning serious. "All Kidd managed to stutter out was seeing if the witches would ally themselves with us."

"Medusa is dead. Eureka thinks Chrona did it, and that Chrona will go after the Kishin, who's up on the moon." Maka explained simply. "Kidd thinks it's time we try and work with witches instead of against them."

Lisa tilted her head, looking up at her lover, "Hm, the moon huh? Always wanted to go there." She said, "How about it, up for a brawl to celebrate?"

Black Star leered at her, "Fuck yea."

"Then, Kim, as the youngest, you open the gate."

"But, wouldn't it be quicker for the strongest to do it…?" Kim asked with a red blush.

"It won't take any longer for you to do it than it would me." Lisa said boredly. "But I'll be nice. Men! All turn around while Kim opens the gate. Any peaking and Eureka and I will make sure you loose the family jewels."

Kim flushed embarrassedly as she hefted her skirt and started writing with her rear. "This is so embarrassing!"

* * *

Needless to say, it had worked out. The witches had agreed to work with them, and they'd defeated the clowns protecting the Kishin on the moon. While they stood guard, Team Spartoi had entered the nose of the moon- Lisa staying behind after wishing them luck- and found Chrona and the Kishin battling.

Maka had lured Chrona off and ended up able to save the pinkette before both joined the fight and helped the Shinigami and ninja finish off the Kishin. When all was said and done, they were worn out an tired.

But, at least Black Star and Lisa could honestly say they'd done it on the moon. Waiting for the Air Craft to get fixed up had taken a while, so they'd snuck off.

A treaty was set up with the witches, but it was long and detailed. Simply put, unless the sway took hold of a witch, Shibushen didn't touch them.

Black Star opened his eyes blearily, looking down as his wife of eight years straddled him and nipped at his neck, dragging her teeth across his skin. "Your insatiable." He muttered, hands moving to trail his fingers from her shoulders to her hips, tugging her down on his morning wood.

She gasped but laughed, "Hm…the kids are out, the house is all ours and we haven't done it in nearly a week. And did I mention the kids are out…the entire weekend until Sunday night?"

He smirked, leaning up to bite on her ear, "Then we have plenty of time to do what we did when we moved in." He said, flipping them with a twist of his body, causing her to land beneath him. "Make love in every room in the house save the kids room." He said, enjoying the look on her face as she tossed her head to the side, meeting his thrusts by bringing her hips up.

She laughed again, "I like the sound of that."


	5. Trials That Numb part 1

_**Warnings:**__** It's M rated for violence, torture, rape and stuff like that, so that should be warning fo everything. Bad!Dumbles, Good!Weasleys, Good!Severus, Character Death and OC Death, marriage contracts, mention of abuse...**_

_**Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Black Star/fem!Harry(Hana) any others your free to imagine into being.**_

_**R&R!**_

Black Star had the urge to stare at Shinigami. "Marriage…contract?"

He nodded, "Hai. Her parents were friends with your mother, close friends. They were part of the European Witches you learned about last year. Her name is Hana Potter, she's also the Girl-Who-Lived, also form the few short things you learned about." The man sighed behind his mask. "Potter recently became aware of this contract when a man named Albus Dumbledore died, he'd been manipulating her so she was left in an abusive environment, a mad man after her, with no training. After his death she snuck out to Gringotts- a goblin bank- and took a look at her accounts. Dumbledore has tried on several occasions to nullify the contract, but due to the branding your father placed on her, it's impossible."

Soul looked up sharply, hand still on Black Star's shoulder for moral support. "Abusive? Manipulation?"

Stein adjusted his screw, glasses glinting. "Yes, abusive. Malnutrition, beating, two attempts of murder. According to the files the person she sees as mother sent, the murder accounts were one where Potter was sick and did not receive treatment until her friends broke her out of her home at age twelve, and one attempt to strangle her the night before her seventeenth birthday. I asked about why exactly she was sending us these files, and not Potter herself, she stated Potter had recently gone into a comatose state due to stress. Healers plan to pull her out in two days."

Black Star lowered himself to sit on the floor, as the silver haired Meister continued. "Other files stated the man had planned to either have Potter die facing this mad man- Voldemort- or kill her himself just after the final battle. He planned to take the glory of that kill, as well as fake a will to get the Potter Family, Salazar Family, Black Family and Merlin Family fortunes. It helped him in creating a false prophesy that stated Potter would be the only one to kill Voldemort. The reason they've contacted about this so urgently is that Potter being in Britain is becoming increasingly dangerous. According to the woman- Molly Weasley's- husband- Arthur Weasley- who worked in the Ministry of Magic, over heard the Minister of Magic planning to claim Potter as a ward of the Ministry, take the family fortunes, and sell her off to the highest bidder as a wife, contract or not."

Shinigami gave one of his prized meisters a look that was unreadable. "Black Star, you don't have to marry her, per say. Take her as a ward of the Star Clan, and let her live with Tsubaki and yourself. That will partially fill the contract, which is enough to keep her safe. She can help you nullify the contract, but I would be thankful if you'd wait, long enough for the teams I'm sending under Kami's command to Britain to help finish that war, before you do."

Black Star closed his eyes, concentrating on stabilizing the thoughts that were trying to spin rapidly out of control. Alright, he didn't have to actually marry her. That was comforting. Marrying someone you didn't know…scary thought. Take her in…she'd been abused, was probably a bit scared- who wouldn't be, targeted specifically by an opposing side in a war- and needed help desperately. They were done with their old war, had been for three years, so could he take time off? He needed a vacation anyway…

"I…I'll do it- the ward part I mean. How do I do that?" He asked, rubbing at an eyes tiredly, noon and he was already tired. Really unlike him.

Stein tossed a role of papers at him. "Just sign at the bottom of the last page. It only states you'll watch over her and keep her safe and healthy to the best of your ability both mentally and physically."

Black Star nodded, trusting the man not to do him wrong. Tsubaki's hand covered his own in the sisterly way it always did when he was having a hard time, and he nodded at her in gratitude as he signed the paper, handing it back to Stein and standing.

"I'm…going for a walk."

"Her flight lands in three days, Black Star- at noon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Hana turned dull eyes on him, "I see."

Arthur flinched at that look. He hated it, seeing the girl his family saw as another sister, another daughter, looking so…lost, so…dead. "Yes, he's taken you in. You leave for the plane in an hour." He stated. "Luna lent you a dress."

She looked at the white garment. It would end at her knees, she knew, and would tie behind her neck with a built in bra. She was vaguely glad she and Luna were the same size- it was accompanied by a black leather jacket that would end bellow her breasts, as well as a pair of tan boots that would probably come to mid-shin.

"Alright. Does everyone know?" She wasn't really allowed visitors, and her nurse had snuck him past the Aurors to see her. The Minister was dead set on getting her vaults, and she'd have to sneak away.

She felt her hand wave at her clothes, and they were placed under a notice me not charm.

"Yes." He sighed. "I…we all hope to see you soon, Hana. Please be safe." He leaned forwards, kissing her on her forehead.

She gave a small smile, eyes sparking to life for a moment. "I will, or at least I'll try."

He nodded in acceptance, vanishing with a small pop, barely audible.

Hana looked down at her hand, at the necklace- a silver chain with a single blue-green crystal hanging from it. It had belonged to her mother, and Arthur had made it into a one-time portkey to the air port in exactly fifty-five minutes from now. She smiled slightly, hooking it around her neck and feeling it settle comfortably in between her collar bones. Soon. Soon she'd be out of this war, a war she'd never truly wanted anything to do with.

Now, her only hope was that this Black Star wouldn't mistreat her, she had a history with those sort of jerks. She didn't think she could go on if he was.

* * *

Her flight landed ten minutes early, and no one from Shibushen was present, although that was fine, she just asked how to get there.

The town was nice, bursting with activity by the families of those who attended the academy, or people who ran the businesses. A few children ran down the sidewalks…this was how she wished she'd grown up…but she couldn't, and she wouldn't dwell on it.

She stopped at the top of the steps of Shibushen, looking up at the schools three lit candles, three floating orbs, and the three skulls. Was three of some importance in this culture as well? Perhaps. She entered the doors and looked around with dull eyes for someone to take her to Shinigami.

She caught sight of a red eyed white haired boy walking adjacent to her, and caught his attention with a shrill whistle, walking briskly to catch up. "Is their any chance you could take me to Shinigami?" She asked, her voice with only enough emotion to not be monotone.

He nodded, turning to head back up the hall she'd been in a moment ago, "What do you need him for?"

"He's supposed to hand me over to my warden." She answered, eyes glancing over a board that seemed to have different assignments on it. She guessed that's where missions where chosen for the teams.

He stopped, "Your Hana Potter."

Her eyes flicked to meet his, a strange contrast with his red ones. "Yes. And you?"

"Soul Eater. I'm your warden's- as you say- best friend." He resumed his walk. This was the girl Black Star was in charge of? She did look a bit sick, if barely, and he noted a bruise out of the edge of her dress on the left side, and it definitely wasn't a hickey.

"Aa." She answered blandly, staring ahead of them.


	6. Trials That Numb part 2

_**Warnings:**** Character death, mentions of abuse, mentioned gore, cursing**_

When Black Star saw her, he almost winced. He and Tsubaki's senses were heightened due to ninja training, and were able to take in Hana's…unnaturalness.

She was unnaturally silent on her feet, her skin a little too pale, and they both saw the bruises that were only just barley not hidden by her dress. They saw the way her eyes were a bit empty, how she was a little too skinny, the faint scars. And they definitely saw the faint green aura that she gave off, though form the looks of Maka and Kid, they saw it too.

Green eyes looked away from Shinigami, landing on him, though more specifically the star with a scar through it on his left upper arm. A pale hand reached up and pulled the jacket aside, hair as well to reveal a small replica on the back of her neck, though it had no scar.

He took the initiative and bowed, "Hello." He said as he straightened.

She nodded, "Black Star-san." Her eyes drifted to Shinigami, "As to your question, yes, I can. My magic is adapted to heal and defend in a more advanced manor than most, I won't mind working in your Medical Ward when I'm free." She paused, a flash of remembrance going through her eyes, "If my warden, doesn't mind, that is." She finished, eyes flickering to him, with a raised brow.

He shook his head, "No, that's fine." He shifted, eyes landing on Maka as she spoke up.

"I don't mean to be rude, but Potter-"

"Don't call me that. It's just Hana." She intoned, don't get her wrong, she was a proud Potter, but it reminded her too much of the Dursley's.

"Hana…why is it I can't see your soul?" Maka tried to be polite about it, but the question in and of itself was a bit blunt.

A brow raised again. "Shinigami-san has a theory for that, or so he told Soul-san and Stein-san." She answered.

"Ah, right!" Shinigami chirped, nodding enthusiastically. "From what I gathered you were indeed hit with that killing curse, and your soul detached form your body for an extremely short period. However I assume do to the meister soul and the mark of the Star Clan your magic and soul reacted, rebounding the spell and reattaching to your body. It's secondary reaction was to hide itself, so it's doubtful we'd ever see it at all unless you ever resonated with a weapon. The aura you give off is probably only seen to someone who's been around or dealt with souls often enough. By my guess it'd show you are powerful both magically and soul wise." He explained, tone matter-of-fact.

She shrugged. "Ok." Was she supposed to care? Soul stuff was their business, and she already knew she was powerful magic wise. She held no intentions of resonating or staying longer than it took for the team Shinigami sent to take out Voldemort and then to nullify this contract. After that she'd probably head back to England, see her friends one more time before heading out to travel the world. Or something like that.

Shinigami nodded again. "Well, why don't you two take Hana to your house and get her settled, and you five get back to class, ne?" He asked, head cocking to one side.

Hana waited for the two to say goodbye with a bored look, even though she thought the different missions on the board were a bit interesting. Some of them were similar in nature to what she herself had done before.

_She flinched at the stone hitting her back, flipping back onto her feet and casting a shield. She locked eyes with Severus Snape. "Is this still what you want?" She asked._

_He nodded, "Do it, flower." She would hate that name now, because she knew those were now his last words._

"_Sectumsempra!" She muttered under her breathe, flinging the spell at his neck. She didn't watch when his head came off his shoulders. "Bye, Sev…Daddy." He was more like a father then she'd ever had, at least. She wished she could kill Dumbledore herself for making Severus be a spy in the first place._

_She felt the blood spatter across her face and body, and stared wide eyed as Fenrir Greyback ripped her Moony apart. Her lips parted in a silent scream, even as the werewolf charged at her, his claws ripping into her skin-_

She jerked up, the scream she'd let loose breaking off as she snapped her mouth closed. She stayed frozen, making sure her silencing spell had done it's job and kept anyone form being woken.

She cursed at herself, fingers reaching to her stomach and tracing the silver-white scars. Four of them, four parallel jagged scars and a set of teeth in her hip. She had been lucky it wasn't a full moon, or she would have become a werewolf. But instead she suffered pain equal if not worse then the Crutiatus curse. Werewolf Venom.

Werewolf Venom, if delivered outside of the full moon, caused immense pain meant to incapacitate the victim. On the full moon it caused nothing but the transformation- which that itself was painful as during the first transformation the bones broke and reformed, skin tore off. After that you no longer felt it.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, blank eyes staring up at the smiling moon. She wondered if the damn thing was smiling at the pain everyone was going through in the world, or if it just didn't give a flying fuck.

She stayed like that until it was around five, and got up. If she was going to be bothering the people in the house because she had issues, the least she could do was cook.

The clothes Hermione, Ginny and Luna were working on- 'When you come back this shit will be over! You will use this to relax, so your gonna look good doing it! And try to snag a hot guy, will you!' Ginny had exclaimed a few days before Hana had collapsed form stress- wouldn't be here for another hour or so, so she was using one of Tsubaki's pajamas. They fit fairly well, loose and comfortable.

She'd just settled her own plate on the counter and was sitting down when the other two occupants of the house wondered into the kitchen, though only Tsubaki was dressed for the day.

"Good morning." Hana muttered lowly, cutting into a pancake.

Black Star stared, before turning to Tsubaki. "Thank Shinigami, someone in the house who can actually cook!" He received a shoe to the head for the remark, even if his partner knew it to be true. Neither of them could cook without burning it- or the supplies being used to cook.

Black Star yawned as he settled the dishes in the sink, returned to his orange juice- honestly he didn't know what the two girls at his kitchen table saw in coffee- and settling back into his chair.

"Do you want the shower first, Hana-san?" He asked, eyes darting over to survey her. She looked like she hadn't slept much.

"No, my clothes won't be here for another ten to thirty minutes." She answered politely, standing. "I'll do the dishes tonight after dinner." She turned on her heel and vanished back into her room.

Tsubaki sighed, "This is going to be weird."

"Why do you say that?" Black Star quirked a brow at her.

"Simple. It's going to be difficult to talk to her." Tsubaki said knowingly, "And that's going to be strange because we both know Patty's a chatter box. And we have every class with her."

"Oh hell."

"Hana-san?" Tsubaki called. "Are you ready to go?"

The door opened before Tsubaki's fist could knock again, "Hai." Was the quiet reply.

Black Star blanched at the scars on display. Her shirt was a dark blue, sleeveless, her pants were dark wash skinnies tucked in black leather boots to her knee. Her arm had a number of scars on them, some purple and blotchy, others pale, some spider webbed. One that looked the nastiest on her right upper arm looked like something had gone through it, the blotchy purple/pink spider webbing out. The only others that grabbed his attention were what looked like claw marks on her right fore arm.

She slipped on the knee length black trench coat and shifted. "I'm ready to go now." She said quietly.

Black Star couldn't help the irritated twitch. Did everyone have to stare at Hana? Already he could tell his charge was getting a bit edgy, though she didn't show it other than playing with her pen in a manner he knew said she'd stab someone with it given the chance.

He sighed, reaching over and settling his hand over her's, tugging the pen and laying it down. She was situated between himself and Tsubaki, so it was an easy matter to whisper to her. "Relax, they'll stop staring soon enough."

She flicked her eyes at him, but re-took her stance at looking at the front of the room blankly, a barely noticeable nod and her hands leaving the pen alone told him she wouldn't continue contemplating violence.

Soul sat back and crossed his arms, it would be a little while yet before Stein showed. "So, how was last night?"

"Quiet. She doesn't speak much, but she's a good cook. She fixed breakfast this morning, and she's apparently addicted to coffee like Tsubaki." He knew she probably heard him, but he doubted she cared.

"Really? Well, at least you won't keep begging me or Maka to cook for you, and you won't be living off take-out." Soul commented.

Maka snorted, "Good, maybe now our food bill won't be nearly as high."

Black Star grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…"


End file.
